Servants and Demons
by Dante Yn
Summary: Within the Bavarian castle Jackie not only ran into the shield but a grail as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Fate.

Ok seriously how is this not a thing! I have not seen a single Fate Jackie Chan Adventures crossover. I stumbled across the show online today and nostalgia flooded me.

I hope you enjoy!

The towers of the Bavarian castle reached into the sky, it was a statement to the wealth and power the past civilization had. Within the structure ancient traps of all kinds lay in wait from walls which could crush you flat to arrows ready to deliver a painful strike along with countless other mechanisms. All these devices of death lay in waiting ready to be triggered by a single misstep. For they kept safe a vast pile of treasure from countless golden coins to ancient swords and hidden amongst these items lay two even greater ones a golden grail and shield.

Such wonders would make an archeologist marvel at the historic find, the culture, the legend, the countless mysteries.

Any decent archeologist would go to whatever length necessary to ensure such artifacts were preserved properly for the public good.

One such archeologist who braved the countless traps with his intelligence and skill had managed to reach the treasure and was ready to do his duty and place these items in a museum for the public good.

Or at least he would have, if he wasn't trying to save his life from the previously mentioned traps.

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad Day! BAD DAY!" Yelled archeologist Jackie Chan, he dodged and twirled in midair as countless golden arrows flew from the walls ready to strike him down without mercy. The originally peaceful expedition had gone of course to say the least as one of the group members on said expedition had rushed in and nabbed one of the treasures without thinking, triggering the merciless attack. Thankfully the expeditionists were able to escape thanks to the work of Jackie, but such actions had left him trapped.

He jumped and landed on the ground as a trail of dust indicated the arrows traveled path. He started to run as within his sight lay his target and key to survival, a golden shield with an image of a Rooster on its front, he grabbed it and as the arrows seemed to magically target him, he held it up.

Gold Arrows hit and were deflected with the sound of metal on metal one, two, three, four, they just seemed to keep coming. Despite being deflected the force they hit with forced Jackie back and back.

Jackie was intelligent in his field, Jackie was agile, Jackie was observant, but Jackie had failed to notice the grail behind him.

He tripped and by Fate or luck two forms of magic connected and sparked to life in a dance.

As he tripped and fell the master in Kung Fu raised the shield in defense and didn't notice the magic activating.

On the ground the grail came to life and a magic pattern appeared emitting light. Jackie now noticing that something was happening stood up while he still defended himself from the blood thirsty arrows.

Eventually the light died down and a person appeared out of newly arrived spoke, "I ask are you my WAH!" The female voice yelled as she was suddenly pulled to the ground by Jackie an arrow barely missing her head as she was not fully aware of her environment just yet.

"Who are you! How did you get in here!" Yelled Jackie as he continued to fend off more arrows, "and why do you have lion ears?" He asked in confusion.

"Am I to presume that you are my master." The person responded now fully aware of her surroundings as she began to dodge the incoming volleys and look for a way out.

The two of them got up their backs to each other.

"Master? What do you mean!" Yelled Jackie as he did a flip.

"You summoned me for the grail didn't you!" In frustration the lioness asked as she masterfully dodged five arrows at once.

"No, I didn't and what grail?!" The archeologist responded as he purposefully fell to the ground to avoid an incoming projectile leaving him starring at an object in front of his eyes, "Oh this grail." Jackie picked it up as he presumed to dodge arrows while his eyes looked for a way out.

"I found an escape route!" The two yelled simultaneously, the two of them now mentally in sync with one another.

Jackie through the grail to the lioness while he kept the shield, the two of them asking each other, "Can you get up there?" As they pointed to a hole far up in a wall. "Of course I can!" They both yelled feeling slightly insulted although Jackie didn't show it. The sounds of shooting arrows grew making them raise their voices.

The arrows continued to increase past the point at which they could dodge them resulting in both being struck with glancing blows giving them cuts.

Yet through the deadly swarm they spotted a means of escape and went for it. They jumped on to the side of a wall and then leaped onto the one opposite to it, in the prosses they went up from the ground and when they were equal to the hole, they leapt.

They dove at such speed that they failed to consider what was beyond the opening as both plunged deep into a slopping tunnel. They both held onto the shield, the grail in between them as they raced down.

Both got onto the shield their bodies on top of each other due to the limited space and their inability to stop as they rode the piece of metal like they were snowboarding.

The two released a small breath as they believed the danger to be over, the moment they decided to look forward however that change as before them was a solid stone wall.

The outside of the Bavarian Castle was peaceful the only sign of trouble coming from the three people who were accompanying Jackie Chan on his expedition running out of the front gate. Such peace however did not last as a small part of the castle was blown out. The sound of two people screaming could be heard as the shield they were on slammed into the side of a hill and spun uncontrollably to the ground.

Conveniently stopping in front of Jackie's expedition group.

The two individuals on the shield released a breath, this time certain on their safety and Jackie spoke, "snowboarding works much better with snow. Ow!" He yelled the last part as he turned his head to see an unpleasant look on the face of his new companion, not at all pleased with his little comment.

They were not aware of the two groups spying on them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fate or Jackie Chan Adventures

* * *

Atalanta was not exactly sure on how to judge her new master when they first met. The fact that they were being attacked was enough to make her understand and forgive him for dragging her to the floor earlier. Along with that the skills he demonstrated in defending himself and in getting out of that booby-trapped castle showed that he was at least not dead weight in allowing her to achieve her goal. However, the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about her as a servant or the grail along with his rather comedic attitude was rather irritating. Despite what he said when she questioned him, she still wasn't fully convinced, and the unusual summoning only made her more skeptical, as a result she simply waited and observed.

After they had escaped the castle, she had let her master take care of the archeological group he had apparently been leading. She had remained quiet throughout the whole affair and stayed behind them. The group of people her master was leading were simply happy to be alive, thus they focused on thanking him and ignored her. Such time gave her the ability to observe her masters previously mentioned personality, much to her disappointment. He was far from the worst, but he wasn't anywhere close to the best either.

Once the group of people had been dropped off at a hotel the two of them had gone out into the streets of the Bavarian city with little to no words spoken to each other. It was only when her master (after sweating due to her predator like stare) decided to sit down at one of the local restaurants for a late dinner did they speak properly to each other.

Before they could eat however Atalanta required some extra clothing to hide her animal features, something which she expected to do naturally but couldn't. Initially she thought that her master had messed up the summoning ritual but as the day dragged on she felt something, she had the energy and prowess of an Archer class servant but the mortality of, of being alive again. She felt it, the pumping of blood, the heat of the body, all natural with no aid of magic and to top it all off her body still had the scar from the arrow hitting her with a glancing blow. Such things had kept her in deep thought all day and had left her less ready to strike than she would have liked to admit, still at least she could get some more answers now.

Thus, there she was, in a restaurant with a master she did not have the highest opinion of, her tail and ears irritated by the clothing she wore, and unable to stop starring at the still fresh scar which was on her hand.

"Your dinner is here." Spoke the newly arrived waiter as he put down two dishes on the table. Atalanta looked up from her scared folded hand and saw her master sit down at the table physically exhausted and thanking the waiter. His food consisted of pasta with a side of varied cheeses while hers contained a steak and apple slices. Thus, the mentally exhausted archer took an apple slice in her hand and plopped it in her mouth whole enjoying the rare sensation of living again.

A shame her master could not let her cherish the moment for long, "Gah! More cheese!" The archeologist exclaimed as an audible groan could be heard from him as he sank into his chair some more.

"Not particularly fond of it?" The huntress asked as she bit another apple slice in half.

"No not at all its just everywhere I go I keep seeing cheese, chocolate, and Laderhosen. I'm already worried that they put chocolate in my pasta." Jackie exclaimed his voice becoming closer to that annoying tone Atalanta disliked. "I can't wait till the flight back to San Francisco if I ever have to see Bavaria again, I'll-"

"So, you're not from this region? Why are you here then?" Atalanta interrupted Jackie her voice becoming one of suspicion as she interrogated him to see if he was telling the truth earlier of not knowing anything about the Holy Grail.

"I was here on an archeological tour when one of the traps was sprung and you showed up out of nowhere." A frustrated Jackie said wondering what he did to deserve this treatment.

This questioning continued as Atalanta pressed her interrogation for a full twenty minutes her plate getting emptier by the minute, Jackie felt himself begin to sweat again as Atalanta finished her apples and started to cut into her steak, "Why do you dislike Bavaria?"

"What does me disliking Bavaria have to do with anything!" Jackie yelled resulting in everyone inside the restaurant (who were mostly Bavarians) turning their heads towards him.

"Ah, ha, sorry." He sheepishly said as everyone gave him a scornful look. He turned his back to his "dinner guest" and bringing his head closer to hers he whispers yelled, "What does me disliking Bavaria have to do with anything?"

Atalanta was calm and unshaken by Jackie getting near her and simply kept her stern face while answering his question, "Archeologists study culture and yet you dislike this one."

"Archeologists study past cultures and trust me if Bavaria was in the past then I would like it allot better. Also, me being an archeologist does not mean that I'm not allowed to dislike a place." Jackie finished with a groan his eye lids heavy as he took the first bite of his pasta dinner. It was cold now.

"Listen, I really have no clue on what's going on, I'm just an archeologist. Listen how about we take turns asking questions I'll go first then you." There was that annoying childish tone of his Atalanta thought. Although what he was purposing wasn't exactly out of bounds. Along with that she was pretty sure at this point that he was telling the truth.

The huntress straightened herself and wiped of any remnants of food on her fingers before replying, "Very well, what is it you wish to ask first."

"What's your name, mine is Jackie Chan." He asked with that friendly tone.

"Atalanta, my name is Atalanta." She replied with an cold one in return.

* * *

Ok I feel like this is a good time to explain why I chose Atalanta. At first my choice was going to be Astolfo but as I began to write the summoning scene from the last chapter it hit me that despite him fitting very well into the universe (with him being pure fun) it wouldn't be that interesting to have him in early on. Astalfo as long as he has a good master will just go with it but season one of Jackie Chan Adventures has interesting dynamics with Jade. I chose Atalanta specifically because of how she, Jackie, and Jade can play of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fate

Any suggestions for servants is welcome

* * *

Jackie raised his hand to shake Atalanta's his smile the same as always. Atalanta meanwhile kept her hands folded her suspicion gone but her judgment still not yet concluded.

"Very well, Mr. Chan I believe now that it's my turn to ask a question." Her voice was lower and less aggressive but non the less distant.

Jacky lowered his hand in embarrassment, he thought that he'd gotten close to building a bridge just a moment ago. "Oh, please just call me Jackie." He said his tone still polite.

"Alright Jackie." At least her master was not one for meaningless formality, a positive she had to admit especially when compared to some of her adversaries in the Great Holy Grail War that she had been observing when spying. "Earlier you stated that you knew nothing of the Holy Grail War or of the grail that you found in the castle, but what about the shield you carry?" She inquired.

The grail and shield were beside the table with both wrapped in parchment to conceal them. The items were closer to their respected owners the grail to Atalanta and Shield to Jackie the latter of which was leaning on the table.

Atalanta still couldn't believe it, already having a grail with her, it wasn't the Greater Grail but non the less it was an advantage in helping her achieve her wish. She may have lost the last war, she may have been wrong in her actions, and in wanting those children to remain as apart of Assassin. But she couldn't let her dream go, she couldn't let it die, surely this world was still bleak and dark with children who needed aid. She would once again try, she had to, even if the circumstances she now found herself in all pointed to something beyond her knowledge.

She looked at the grail ever so subtly, it's strange pull on her was indescribable, as if she was constrained by some unknown magic. She knew of the struggle that was to come if she continued down this rout and she accepted it.

"From what I've seen their looks to be some Chinese scripture on it which I can't translate. The best choice would be to take it to Uncle and have him translate it." Jackie finished as Atalanta unfolded her arms and seemed to relax in body posture.

"Who's Uncle?" In a genuinely confused tone she asked.

"Oh Uncle! He's my ah uncle." Sheepishly Chan answered.

Needless to say, Atalanta was not impressed with that answer.

"He owns an antique shop in San Fransisco's Chinatown, he specializes in Chinese history. If you want answers to the shield he's your best bet even." Jackie added.

He didn't appear to be lying thought the Lioness, "He's that good?" Genuinely she asked.

"He's even better than some people at the university I work with." He confidently replied.

"Alright my go, the grail, what is it, and what war were you talking about?" Jackie asked with a little force the last part of his sentence coming out with a little worry.

"That's two questions." Atalanta responded back bluntly.

"Oh, like you didn't ask two questions last time." Jackie hotly replied.

"Well I, oh alright." The huntress conceded her ears going down in a disapproving way under her hat. She couldn't help wondering if this was how their discussion was really going.

She let out a big breath and looked Jackie in the eye, "This is rather complicated but first of all, are you aware of the existence of magic?"

"Magic? Like tales and myths?"

"More or less, although what I'm discussing is less in the realm of fantasy and completely in the realm of reality." Her voice was getting dramatic as if what was being discussed would be the most important thing to ever happen in both their lives.

"Your, kidding right?" Jackie replied, thus making Atalanta's opinion of him sink that much lower.

Did he have to reply with that stupid tone of his, she wondered.

"Do I appear to be Kidding?" Atalanta couldn't help but feel horrible with herself for saying the word kidding, he was already making her talk like him.

Thus, their relationship was back at zero.

"Oh alright, but magic, that's a little hard to believe." Jackie tried to make his point but to no avail.

"If you require proof just look at the markings on your hand." She said with a bit of cheekiness in her voice.

"What mar-, markings. Markings! I don't remember getting a tattoo!" Jackie exclaimed although for some reason Atalanta thought that he was more scared of having a tattoo than of the three glowing red markings appearing on his hand.

"You didn't see them earlier?"

"No! I was too busy trying to save my life and to tired taking care of my expedition!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" The entire restaurant exclaimed.

"Sorry." In a futile attempt Jackie tried to repair his mistake but to no avail as his reputation was already tarnished beyond recovery thanks to his earlier outburst.

"Ok, ok, so magic, what does this have to do with a war?"

"Well..." Thus, Atalanta explained the entirety of what the Holy Grail War was and the power of the command seals, the latter being a greater distaste to Jackie. Along with this she voiced her suspicions as to the unusual manner of her summoning. Of course, Jackie voiced his distaste for unnecessary violence much like all idealistic and unprepared masters, but she would stay with him for now due to the unusual circumstances. She didn't state her wish to him as even after her thorough explanation he was still skeptical about an omnipotent wish granter and for now that was fine. Thus, her explanation ended with Jackie exclaiming out loud in joy.

"Your, Atalanta the Chaste Huntress!" The archeologist exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The now angered restaurant exclaimed.

"Ah, ha, ah waiter the bill please." Jackie realized any good grace he had was now gone and that it was time to leave.

Directly after that though he immediately turned to Atalanta and began asking her questions regarding historical accuracy in her legend and Greek tales as she had replied to his previous question about her identity with, "Yes I am." She was admittedly to herself getting a bit of enjoyment out of the questions as for a rare time a man was interested in her people's culture. It appeared that her new master lived up to being an archeologist.

As the waiter came with the cheque, she pushed her empty plate towards Jackie while tapping on it casually. Jackie got the message and ordered a takeout of the meal she just had. Jackie could almost say that she seemed happier at the end of the night.

* * *

Ok next part were back in San Fransisco! That should come out Friday. Unfortunately, it will not involve the first episode of the tv show as I want to naturally integrate Atalanta into Uncles shop and talk about the command seals and Jackies opinion on them in detail.

By Monday there should be the first chapter of the show starting proper.

Sorry for the slowdown in release but I have other stories to work on and some stuff is happening this week with my family.

Till then.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not ow Fate or Jackie Chan

* * *

A cold breeze blew up the street making Atalanta's long hair flow in a wild fashion. Her walking could be best described as natural when compared to the city around her as she scouted in almost every direction like a bird.

Along with Jackie she had an earthy backpack on her shoulders, inside its compartments lay her new clothing. Far more comfortable than the cheap Bavarian dollar store sales which were bought in a hurry.

As they walked up the grey sidewalk new colors began to appear before her sight. To her it was as if she was back in time and part of the Argonauts exploring exotic plants and animals on countless different Greek islands. However, these colors were not natural but artificial as sunset reds, grassy greens, juicy yellows and clean light ocean blues were vibrantly displayed by every building before her. Rose red lanterns hanged on vine like strings between buildings while pipes that ran up the sides of walls bristled with potential for upward movement. The physical geography of the area was sloped creating numerous views from several building's roofs in which to look down upon from afar, a thankful change from the flat fields of Trifas.

"So, what do you think?" Jackie asked.

"The windows sizes are a blessing and a curse, the pipes give us an advantage if we are proper masters of our territory, and..." Aloofly she spoke her hidden tail and ears curling and moving about in a joyful manner.

"So, it's nice?"

"Yes, I believe this neighborhood will do nicely." Her shoulders were upright as she discussed with him the layout of the area from the hidden alleyways to the busiest streets.

"You are very familiar with this area." The straightforward statement was spoken with delight.

"I grew up here most of my life with Uncle." Nostalgically Jackie spoke continuing to point out his favorite locations such as dinners and bookstores.

"...The park next to the school is also a great way to get away from crowds." The mother lions ears perked up as her senses became specifically focused.

"Are there many children in this area." A sense of wariness was in Atalanta's reply her body now carful to take a step to heavy as she felt the things and people around her to be like glass. Breakable if too much force was applied, like last time.

"Yes, the school takes in students even outside of Chinatown." A sense of pride could be felt of Jackie.

A large number then, thought Atalanta her territory now far larger than initially perceived.

"They also do allot of community programs." Jackie concluded.

"Really?! Is there a way to volunteer?" A barley bound curiosity could be seen shining through Atalanta's eyes as her body leaned ever so slightly closer to Jackies.

"I spend some of my time volunteering at the school, if you want I can see if they have anything available." As Jackie finished a small joyful smile could be seen on Atalanta's lips her walking now having a slight bounce in it.

"Like spending time around children?" Jackie prodded.

"Indeed, they are pure and innocent, there can be no harm helping them, and if they know a happy life with love then they can spread it to other children as well." Her eyes softened and her head dipped ever so slightly but her smile stayed the same.

A part of her reminisces to the last grail war she was a part of and to the mistake she made, this time she'd walk upon a different parallel path while aiming for her wish.

Eventually the calm tapping of the two's feet on the concrete floor came to a quiet end their destination before them.

Atalanta raised her head at the structure before her.

The color of the walls was a lemon yellow while traditional red Chinese tiling proudly displayed itself like an eastern dragon's spiny scales. The sign with the shop's name on it was a mint green of two differing shades, light for the background and dark for the lettering proudly saying.

**Antiques. **

The shops dimensions consisted of two or three floors. Atalanta couldn't really say as the second floor seemed to stretch higher than the first with the windows having a vertical dominance to their design. Yet they did not reach the top, another possible advantage to the archer. While the building had an alley to one side the other was open and faced a steep upward hill whose sides were dotted by streets lamps.

"Wooooh, here we are." With a thump Jackie dropped his backpack to the floor and reached for the keys.

The door opened; the wood creaked showing its age with a golden bell hanging from it making a pleasant clinging sound to Atalanta's feline ears.

"Uncle!" Jackie cried out as they entered the establishment.

Atalanta looked around as she had done outside. The first things which came to her attention were the many vases, statues, books, and countless other items spread about in a chaotic messy yet organized manner. This created a comfortable and warm feeling within her despite having just entered. The place lived up to the reputation of being an antiques store.

The stores layout placed the counter perfectly in front of the door. The most advantages aspect in the shop's geography however came with the upper level which had a balcony overlooking downstairs, she could easily leap from floor to floor with ease and forego the stairs if she desired.

She could visualize the tactic, simply standing over head on the upper floor and shooting her arrows at the opponent below. She didn't even need to hit them, a simple shot at the antiques with a small explosion would send shrapnel as sharp as her teeth headed towards her opponent. Along with the upper floor's desks and bookshelves she would have decent cover from any counter attack, she wasn't used to close range archery with her best performances in the last war being at a distance. The moment she came close to Ruler she...

Atalanta stopped that thought as her hands began to tighten in anger thinking about the Ruler, even after admitting her own faults. It was over now, there was nothing she could do.

Thankfully for the Chaste Huntress a voice got her attention back to the present.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh! What do you mean you accidentally summoned and enslaved a girl with magic!"

"No, Uncle that's not.." THWAK!

* * *

So did the writing improve in this chapter?

I wanted to make Chinatown comfortable for Atalanta as Jackie Chan adventures has a very colorful color pallet and usually china towns are far more diverse than downtown business centers. Obviously, I wanted a natural artificial comparison and the school will help in things to come. This was also reflected in her walking as she was raised by animals and on the wiki is described as being animalistic and aloof.

As for the shop I wanted Atalanta destroying the store if necessary as she wouldn't care about it.

Ok Servants time!

Jackies side: 1) Atalanta (Archer) (Master: Jackie)

2) Mordred (Saber) (Master: Jade)

3) Quetzalquatl (Rider) (Master: El Toro Fuerte)

4) Qin Liangyu (Lancer) (Master: Uncle)

5)

6)

Shendu's side: 1) Elizabeth Bathory (Lancer) (Master Finn)

2) Jeanne Alter

3) Jason (Saber)

4) Ibaraki (Berserker)

5) Artemis (Archer)

6)

Up for placement is Jack and Tomamo, Which side should each be on.

As for a caster for captain Black these are the choices.

1)Medea lily

2)Medea

3) Hohenheim: Relationship to master is more of a friendship and believes that magic should be for public use.

4)Charles Babbage.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fate or Jackie Chan

* * *

Atalanta's ears wilted like flowers as the old man who she assumed was Uncle continued to yell in sheer shock and anger at what he had just heard. Although she had to admit that the sound of Jackie having his head hit with a constant barrage of two fingered attacks made the events paying out before her not be a completely negative experience.

"Uncle I'm not lying! There was actual magic!" Jackie said as he tried to cover his head in self-defense from Uncle's fingers but to no avail.

"No! Magic I believe, how you use it is what's wrong. Is this how Uncle raised you!" Somehow the old man's voice had gotten louder causing the huntress's mind to wither ever so slightly. Despite the abundance of objects in the shop she could swear that the man's voice was still in the air echoing off the walls.

"You never taught me magic!" Jackie exclaimed feeling as if he was back in his childhood.

Uncle's voice suddenly became quiet down to a whisper, it carried a sense of foreboding and warning to any who heard it, and yet despite its low volume Atalanta heard it clearly. "Jackie, you may have unwittingly unleashed a dark magic."

Dark magic? Atalanta wasn't all that familiar with magi besides Medea but despite mana going down in the world it was always possible for new secrets to be unlocked. But dark magic, truly such a name was rather absurd was it not.

Uncle continued, "Such power could throw the very word out of balance and bring about a change the likes of which we have never seen before." Uncles voice had somehow gotten even deeper resulting in the master and servant to freeze and contemplate his words of warning.

The man truly knew how to get the seriousness of a situation across and so Atalanta raised her ears again and leaned in ready to listen to every world he had to say.

"Which is why you have to fix this!" GAHH! HER EARS! The huntress brought her hands up to her head and rubbed it. The unintentional verbal attack had caused her more pain than most of the servants in the last holy grail war did.

Was he using mage craft to amplify his voice?

Jackie didn't seem to fare much better as he could be seen rubbing his head as a result of a new set of strikes Uncle had launched at him.

Atalanta realized then that they didn't stand a chance, if they wanted to have any semblance of sanity for the rest of the day then she needed to act, she was left with one choice.

"Hello, I'm Atalanta it's a pleasure meeting you." She dawned a massive smile from side to side, her voice sounded like the peaceful Mediterranean Sea and her nose wondered why it was suddenly smelling garlic?

"Hello, I'm Uncle. It is a pleasure to meet you, sorry about Jackie he is very clumsy." Uncle said as he gently wrapped his two hands around Atalanta's and shook them carefully.

"Oh! Uncle I'm no-"

"Oh, I'm aware he does seem to act like a child more than he should." Atalanta replied a new genuine smile on her face.

"Come on I don't do act that-" Jackie noticed that the two were ignoring him.

"Oh, why do I even bother." Jackie breathed out as he proceeded to take the luggage upstairs minus the grail and shield, his shoulders slumped to the side. What was it that Uncle taught him again, avoid unnecessary fights especially those you can't win.

"So, a magical grail summoned you?" Asked Uncle as he seated himself at a table with a multitude of books in hand.

"Yes, what appears to be the lesser grail. Jackie said that you would be the one most familiar with the shield that activated it."

Atalanta brought up the shield and took off its wrapping placing it before Uncle. As the old man looked it over Atalanta told him of the grail war as she had to Jackie. Throughout the process Uncle had his right hand rubbing the bottom of his chin while he scanned the books for information. He seemed to know exactly where to look in the vast pages, a clear sign of him being a magus though Atalanta, despite having to teach him of the grail war.

If the two of them were two keep track of time, they would have noticed that thirty minutes passed before Uncle spoke up again.

"Hmmmm." Uncle hummed

"Hm?" Atalanta replied in curiosity.

"I-"

"Yes."

"Have never heard of or found any evidence of this grail war."

Atalanta's ears went down again, she removed her hat and freed her tail yet despite the appendages new-found freedom they did not move.

"Are you not a Magus?" She worryingly asked.

"No, I am a Chi Wizard." Uncle in a factual tone replied.

Chi wizard? What was that. "Did you learn that at the Clock Tower?"

"Why would Uncle learn magic at a Clock Tower?" Uncle dragged on the pronunciation of tower making Atalanta's eyebrow slightly twitch.

This confused the servant even more, even she was aware of that organization considering their role in the grail wars.

Atalanta went up to pick up the grail and gave it to Uncle. After the same deliberation as before uncle spoke up.

"Hmmm, this is most interesting." Atalanta couldn't make out Uncles tone and his glasses reflecting light made his eyes impossible to see.

"What is?"

"This grail has Dark Chi magic as a part of it and something else."

"Something else?"

"You described a war for a wish, no Chi magic I know of can do that. You said that you felt magic in this grail."

"Yes, I did." She replied.

"Then this grail is made from two different forms of magic which we each do not know of." Atalanta's eyes bulged a little at that, a different magic. Was that even possible

"So... What now?" She questioned.

"I must do research; I'll ask you questions later. For now, I will keep the grail locked to prevent any dark magic users from locating it and I will work to translate the shield."

"Very well, Do, you know of any place where I may be able to purchase a functional bow?"

"No, but Jackie would."

"Very well, I will go and settle now if that is ok?"

"Yes, but one more thing." Uncle responded his finger raised in a dramatic manner.

"Yes?"

"Where will you sleep?"

Oh, thought Atalanta. The weight of the situation now fully on her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fate or Jackie Chan Adventure.

Ok here we go official story time!

I'll answer all the questions next chapter, sorry but i'm really tired.

* * *

Atalanta got out of her bed and leapt onto the floor below with grace. She stared back at the bunkbed with an accusing glare, as if the poorly screwed together pieces of wood were making fun of her.

Uncles solution to the bed problem had been both efficient in space and most importantly cost effective. Any servant or master would have applauded him for his ingenuity, if only it didn't make them look like a toddler.

Atalanta was fond of children but being treated like one in her adult life was not something she particularly enjoyed. So, when Uncle had not only made her and Jackie share the adult sized bunkbed, that he had acquired from Ms. Chens local town auction, but also made them paint it red so it went together with the rooms decor she was less than pleased.

Didn't her master work at a University, where did his money go?

Uncle seemed to be the only person happy with the situation as he believed that a good cheap money saving bargain was struck. Uncle was correct on the cheap part as Jackie had to double the amount of screws holding the thing together unless they wanted to be sleeping on, or more accurately underneath a pile of wooden rubble.

In the end Atalanta got the top bunk and Jackie the lower.

Atalanta's reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of a golden bell which linked to downstairs. Jackie stopped his martial arts practice and starred at the bell like the huntress. Their foreheads sweating slightly.

"So, which one of us is going to get it?" Jackie asked.

"I believe it's your turn, I did the last call." Atalanta said leaving no room for argument.

With that Jackie went out of their room to attend to Uncle, Atalanta was quietly behind him.

"What is it Uncle?"

"Come give Uncle a hug." The old man said.

Jackie instead of simply using the stairs to get down to the first floor jumped of the balcony and did a flip midair, elegantly landing with barely a sound. The only sign of his masterful acrobatics being the shacking wood of the stairs.

Atalanta leaned on the balcony and looked down below silently waiting for what Uncle had to say. As she did so she noticed four pink pieces of luggage of varying sizes which all had a flower and colorful insect pattern on them. She looked around and noticed a child down below, clothed in an orange hoodie and blue jeans her hair black just like Jackie's.

The child looked up at Atalanta a less than pleased smile on her face which quickly turned to shock as she saw the huntress's tail and ears resulting in her mouth being slightly open.

Atalanta waved at the girl, the child returned it although it was clear she couldn't believe what she was seeing as her had was moving flimsily.

Atalanta's thoughts however were disrupted by Uncle once again, "You did not make coffee this morning. Coffee is the only thing keeping Uncles ancient heart beating. Coffee is the only thing keeping Uncle awake late at night as he works to translate shield and figure out the grail. Do you want overworked Uncle to figure out your magic problem, yes? Do you want dead Uncle, no? Then you make coffee."

"Ok." Jackie replied a pleasant smile on his face despite Uncles rant.

"One more thing. You received phone call from the University they want you to translate parchments."

"Ok"

"One more thing. Writing on the shield very ancient, I will need to check more of my books in the back."

"Ah, yes."

"One more thing."

"Yes Uncle."

"Please call Atalanta down I must speak with her."

Jackie remained silent as he didn't need to speak to get the huntress's attention. Atalanta like Jackie didn't use the stairs and simply leapt of the balcony while doing a mid-air double flip and spin, landing without the slightest sound. The stairs barely shook.

"Woah!" Silently the young girl let out as Atalanta gave her a wink.

"Ah, yes Uncle."

Thwack!

"Ow!" Jackie and Atalanta both gripped their heads in pain as they were once again assaulted without mercy by the old man.

"You need to stop jumping down the stairs and showing off to one another! You still haven't paid for accidentally breaking those Ming dynasty teacups! You break it you pay for it." Jackie and Atalanta looked at each other momentarily.

Ah, that's where Jackie's university money had gone. She slapped herself on the head.

"One more thing."

"Ah, yes Uncle." They said simultaneously.

"This is Jade, your niece, she will live with you for a year, ok." Uncle said as he pointed to the girl Atalanta was looking at earlier.

"Ok... Wait! I have a niece!" Jackie exclaimed!

"You forgot about your niece!" The huntress shouted her sharp teeth on clear display.

"I didn't know I even had one!" He shot back.

"How do you not know! She's a part of your family!" She replied a lion like growl coming from her gut.

"No one told me!"

"Why did nobody tell you she's your family!"

"I don't know!"

"She's your cousin Shins girl from Hong Kong. Jade is not behaving well there, doing poorly in school. Your cousin thinks she will do better in America with you." Uncle calmly spoke completely ignoring the feud between master and servant.

"You couldn't tell him this earlier Uncle?!" Atalanta spoke in a genuinely bewildered tone.

"They did not want to bother him. Also, keep Uncle out of this, was only told Jade was coming yesterday. Now you three get acquainted while I do work." With that Uncle went to the back of the store completely separating himself from dealing with the mess that was interacting with a child.

"Guhhh! Well it could have been worse." Mumbled Jackie his hands now on his face.

"It's a miracle they didn't just leave her in the middle of a forest alone. Did her parents even come with her here?"

"They most likely had someone at the airport escort her." Jackie replied as he started walking towards Jade.

That is until Atalanta blocked his way.

"What?" Questioned Jackie

"With all do respect, even though you are her family I believe that I may be the best choice for first introductions. I have experience and may have an idea as to how she is feeling at this current moment."

"While I appreciate the jester as you said I am her family but if you have any advice, I'll gladly hear it."

"While I understand that Jade, as I stated before, is your family, I believe that this moment will require a person with experience in such matters. Which unfortunately cannot be conveyed in a short amount of time." Atalanta widened her feet ever so slightly making her body harder to push aside.

Although if I had a bow, freedom from those command seals, and an airplane ticket I could convey my experiences to the Shin's very clearly. Atalanta thought

"Well, as I stated before I understand that, but family does come first. Besides you said that I act like a child sometimes, so I have some experience." Jackie replied his smile widening by just a tiny bit.

"Yes, and now appears to be one of those moments." Both, their eyes narrowed, Atalanta blocked Jackies way, all was silent inside the store, the sound of cars outside was the only thing to be heard.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes focused on him even more.

Jackie dove at her and fell onto his stomach sliding across the floor to get to his niece.

Atalanta jumped in midair as he slid beneath her.

Jackie was so close to Jade.

She landed behind him.

One more inch.

She grabbed his legs.

He came to a stop.

She dragged him by the legs towards the shop counter away from his niece.

The shop bell rang as three people walked into the store and then stopped, "Uhhhh, are we interrupting something?"

* * *

Ok so next update should be Wednesday because I need to get working on my Re Creators story, I'm like a week behind on that and because I need to drown my sorrows in coffee because I just saw the price of my first two University books. SCREW YOU CANADIAN FOR-PROFIT EDUCATION SYSTEM!

I should move to Germany.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Jackie Chan or Fate

Ultima-owner: Yes, it looks like he will summon Medea, but which version is still to be decided.

Ptl: Ok here we go…

Orion/Artemis: Still trying to figure the details out, it mainly revolves around Atalanta's character development.

Tamamo: Being summoned but not sure which master yet.

Jack (ripper): Pretty much Viper or Tohru (leaning Viper)

Medea: Suggestion will be added with the other for Medea (lily)

Grammar: Will try my best, sorry language is not my strength.

Dark hand will get servants early on (by third episode of the show at the latest)

Greater grail will be a 5 season show ark

Talisman's so far have no effect on the servants (First season at least)

CAD270895: Artemis will be on Shendu's side initially for Atalanta's character development. After that she may change.

Medea will most likely get the part but which version is still to be decided.

Suzululu4moe:

The summoning of servants is based on requests and story for character development. The main focus of the first season being Atalanta.

Servants are summoned by the first person to be in contact directly or indirectly by the Talisman. Ex. Jackie touching the shield which had the Talisman in it.

Will take the Jack (ripper) idea, thank you.

A crashclown: - Keeping the worlds separate for past lore reasons and for later season 3 stories.

Don't have a pic for this story yet. Any suggestions

Gundam-Knight-Chris: Plan to make chapters 2000 words long by September because I will be updating every other week as a result of school.

I WILL NEVER LEAVE COMMENTS TO PILE UP EVER AGAIN!

* * *

Finn, Ratso, and Chow stood outside the antique shop with a clear directive, purchase the shield that the archeologist found in Bavaria and return it to their boss. If the archeologist didn't co-operate, then they were given permission to persuade him with any method deemed necessary. The three master criminals were rather experts in this field.

Each of them came from a different place around the globe, from China to America, and they had plenty of skills and resources at their disposal to be utilize.

Such resources also gave them plenty of benefits when on holiday travel.

As the three of them stood outside they once again went over their plan.

"Right so I do the talking and you guys stay quiet behind me." Said Finn.

"Hey why don't I get to do the talking? I look more intimidating than you." Said Ratso.

"He does have a point." Chow added, fixing his glasses.

"Because were going to try and take the shield without a fight first." Finn responded once again reciting the plan.

"Oh right." Ratso responded a hint of disappointment on his face.

"Ok, let's do this." Finn said as they walked into the store.

The three enforcers had a plan, they had experience, and they knew what to expect.

But they did not expect what was before them.

The archeologist they were sent to get the shield from in a cat fight with a literal cat girl or err women.

The three enforcers stood on the spot speechless their mouths slightly hanging open. After a second Finn recovered and was about to speak until he felt Ratso's hand on his shoulder and said, "Woah Finn we can't just get involved in a fight between a man and his girl."

"Ya, I'm with Ratso on this one Finn. Getting involved in personal mater especially domestic fights isn't exactly what we get paid for." Chow added.

"Also, cat girl. We're not gonna survive that" Ratso finished.

Finn at this point shook his head in realization at what was happening before him and said, "Yo, Ratso take a picture, Big V is gonna want to this."

"Ya think the boss is going to be interested." Chow asked as Ratso took a picture with his phone.

"I think that ever since we found out about the Dark Hand being run by a talking statue that we should keep a record of everything freaky." Finn answered his eyes blinking twice before adding. "Ahh don't tell Big V I said that."

"Our lips are sealed" Ratso and Chow said at once.

At this point the cat girl began dragging the archeologist back by the legs his hands scratching to get a hold of the floor in desperation causing Fin to speak up out of guilt. "Dammit! Come on guys we can't leave him by himself."

Chow and Ratso seeing that the archeologist was most likely going to be taken to a dark, dark place of no return agreed with a nod of their heads, well aware of what pain was most likely to come their way out of interfering in such matters.

"Uhhhh, are we interrupting something?" Fin said his voice going into a cool respectful easy-going manner which any one could instantly trust.

"Ah no." The now frozen duo said in unison.

"Right well we were looking for Jackie Chan the archeologist."

"Ah, that would be me." Jackie said still on the floor with his legs being held.

"A pleasure." Finn said bending down to the floor to shake Jackie's hand before continuing. "We were made aware that you found a shield in a Bavarian castle, our extremely wealthy employer is looking at purchasing that shield."

"Really and for what purpose?" Atalanta asked.

"He's a collector of ancient Chinese artifacts."

"How did you know the shield was Chinese, it was found in Bavaria?" Jackie asked a slight hint of suspicion in his tone.

"Research, our employer has a very knowledgeable historian to help him in identifying these things." Finn replied.

"I'm sorry, the shield is currently being used for research purposes, once that is concluded then you may seek to acquire it." Atalanta said her eyes sharpening.

"That's fine with us so long as nothings damaged. When's the closest possible time." Finn asked.

Jackie turned his head around and looked up at Atalanta, their eyes linked with each other.

"Jackie, Atalanta, good news I have translated the shield. There is oh. Customer?" Uncle asked as he stepped out from the back of the store, shield in hand.

"Yes, we were just asking when that shield would be for sale." Said Finn.

"Sorry Shield not for sale an- Jackie get up! Atalanta stop holding Jackie's legs! You are in front of potential customers." Uncle said just realizing that Atalanta was holding Jackie's legs.

"Really the shield's no longer for sale?" Finn asked as Ratso and Chow moved in front of him. Chow near a row of Han Dynasty vases and Ratso next to Atalanta and Uncle.

"Yes, shield not for sale." Uncle said tightening his hold on the golden disk.

The three enforcers eyes narrowed their three opponents doing the same.

Jade to the side stared back and forth between the groups with anticipation at the cowboy like stand off before her, as if she was in one of those western films.

Atalanta had her eyes focussed on Finn like a lion in a fight with a rival everything else was out of her mind and out of sight.

"Really why is that?" Chow asked his fingers tracing the edge of a vase.

"That is private business." Uncle shot back.

"Really now?" Finn said.

In an instant Atalanta moved into action dropping Jackies feet and prepared to strike Ratso.

She moved the magical energy inside her, limbs energised and enhanced to their full potential.

She aimed.

She took action.

She felt pain.

Her body burned like wild fire and her attack went of course as she lost focus. She slammed into the stairs with such force that the wood snapped and pieces went flying everywhere. Then an electric shock went through her body as Ratso hit her side with a revealed electric sword.

She shuddered and shook as pain coursed through it, the mortality of living again never becoming more apparent to her. She grits her teeth the confusion lost in the pain as around her the store delved into chaos. She briefly wondered why the magical energy inside her caused so much pain when she moved at her traditional fast pace. She instinctively stopped using it and relief flooded her, but she was still numb.

She got up and snarled a little her hair in a complete mess, it seemed that her first battle was going to be different than first imagined.

* * *

Ok sorry for the late update I have no excuse I was just in a writing dump the past few days.

How did I portray the enforcers, I didn't want them to be purely silly.

Anyway, I'll be posting a rundown of this episode and what I was trying to achieve with it once it's all done. If you see anything which needs to be corrected then please tell me and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fate or Jackie Chan Adventures.

Nitro Striker: Thanks for the advice I'll see over time depending on some other factors.

* * *

Jade was silent as the tense situation played out before her, she looked on in amazement her eyes wide open along with her mouth. Three thugs had just entered the shop and were ready to burn the place down to get what they want with nobody to stop them.

Well, ok maybe the cat lady could considering she did a mid-air flying flip when coming down the stairs and was dragging her Uncle (Jade still wasn't sure why she did that).

But no, the cat lady was outnumbered, and the bad guys had electric swords.

That's what Jade thought until the cat girl, what was her name again, Atalanta, (hu sounded Roman) went flying into the stairs so hard that it caused splinters to fly around the store. Jade saw that despite being in pain Atalanta got back up and was ready to go on the offence her sharp finger nails ready to slash like claws if need be.

In this situation of life and death Jade could only think of one thing. **"SO COOL!"**

* * *

Atalanta was parallel to the short thug with the pointed orange glasses. He constantly moved in a nimble fashion, his skills clearly on display as he looked for an opening in her defence.

However, despite his constant shifting Atalanta's eyes were always on target swiftly moving from point to point wherever he went. The huntress knew her weakness's, "**I can't afford to take a direct hit"** she thought remembering Spartacus and his assault on her during the grail war. She examined her opponent, **"he's not as skilled as Jackie but he clearly has knowledge in up close combat and martial arts." **

Atalanta had her arms up in defence, an odd position for her as she had never defended in this this type of combat. However, despite the up-close confrontation she still had some advantages. She was the quickest out of everyone in the shop and had the power to deliver a powerful blow if done properly even without the benefits of servant powers.

"**I need to find an opening and deliver a strong critical strike to his legs, once he's immobilized I'll go to his back and deliver a final blow."**

* * *

Seeing no gap in the woman's defence Chow realized that he would have to change his strategy, **"Alright kitty, you want me to hit you where your strongest, I'll do that."**

Chow dove in and sent a barrage of quick punches. One punch after another without end hit his opponent's arm defence in rapid succession, he aimed for the joints hoping to break them through pain or physical damage. "How long can you keep this up for?" He asked his opponent a smile on his face.

"Longer than you!" She replied by twirling to the side at the last minute her sharpened nails coming in and scratching his arm causing a little blood to be released. His punches stopped and he grabbed his arm in pain for a moment. Then the cat girl kicked him in the left Thigh with all her might, it was so powerful that he slid back his feet gliding across the wooden floor as if it was ice.

As he did so he repositioned the left side of his body to the back for protection the strike delivered caused his leg to shake visibly, **"Gonna need to see a doctor after this."** He thought while ignoring the pain in his arm.

He re-examined the battle situation, she may have done damage to him, but he did allot to her as well. Her arms and hands were shacking as much as his leg with bruises clearly on them, **"One more strike and she's completely vulnerable." **

"So, looks like were now in the same position." He said with heavy breaths.

It was true both their bodies would need medical care after this. Chow realized that he would have to play like her now, going in only when giving a decisive hit. Still he estimated that his body could withstand more hits than her, maybe three if they weren't direct.

* * *

"Indeed, it does appear that way. Perhaps you ought to be less arrogant next time." Atalanta said aloud as internally she thought, "this body isn't as weak as I first believed." She had hit her opponent almost exactly as planned, the only problem being that she struck with more force than intended and at a slight angle. She was supposed to weaken his ability to move so that she could get behind him. But she had sent him back a good distance forcing her once again into a forward position of combat.

Atalanta knew her arms couldn't defend her. They were shacking and they were up for show now more than anything.

She knew that her opponent was aware of this.

She thought for a moment and realized that she would have to change her fighting style once more.

She breathed.

She dropped her hands and decided to copy Jackie's style of fighting. She had witnessed it only in the Bavarian castle and when he practiced in their room but it was the only option she had.

She moved her left leg forward broadly and brought up her right arm as if it was ready for a side strike. She had no idea what position this was and was sure that it was being done incorrectly but that didn't matter. **"With my arms week and out of the way I'm vulnerable to attack. He has to take this opportunity to hit me and when he comes close, I'll move to the side and hit him with my leg at full force knocking him out. Thank Artemis for this advantage." **

"Oh, don't worry I won't." Her opponent said as he ran forward with less speed than before. As he dove forward however, he picked up a vase and through it at Atalanta. The huntress's eyes widened, and she leapt to catch it.

She couldn't stop, if she did she would be hit, but she couldn't let the vase break.

She had one option left.

"Jackie catch!" She yelled and as she descended from her leap she through the vase in Jackie's direction.

"Gahhh! What are you doing!" Shouted Jackie, the vase heading straight towards his face.


	9. Chapter 9

First new upload schedule with University: Every other week upload of either one, two-thousand-word chapter. Or two, one-thousand-word chapters.

The Indominator: - First thank you for the human statistics, had no idea that some of that stuff was possible.

As for Atalanta she is currently supposed to be weaker by human standards. She has manoeuvrability but not in strength. This won't last and eventually she will get full powers though. This is done for character arc purposes.

I'll keep in mind what you said about human strength from now on especially when dealing with characters like Altoro and other servants.

I'll try to not repeat the mistakes with the rest of current fight but it'll most likely be the next one where most changes are seen.

Thanks!

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Jackie's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Atalanta threw one of Uncles vases at him, "Gahhh! What are you doing!" He yelled as his body automatically reached for the antique by jumping.

As he landed on the ground however Finn charged in swinging his electric sword as if it was a baseball bat. Jackie dodged the attacks by movie back until he was a few centimeters away from a cluttered shelf. Backed up and with nowhere to go as Finn charged at him Jackie did what he did best, he leapt. He leapt right above Finn and landed behind the thug, while at the same time putting the vase away on another stand.

Finn's charged though caused him to slam straight into the shelf and mayhem ensued as pottery began to topple and fall.

Jackie leapt into action as Finn was occupied rubbing his sore head. One, two, three, four, five, the pottery just kept on coming down, but Jackie caught them all as he simultaneously put one vase away and through another in the air so that he could catch the next one. Then he caught the one he through in the air and placed it on another shelf before beginning the cycle all over again.

By the time Finn properly recovered Jackie had saved all but two vases which were in his hands.

"You might want an Ice pack for that." Jackie said pointing towards Finn's now red forehead.

"You know what Chan, by the time I'm done you're going to need more than an ice pack." Finn said his voice being like that of a predator. He pushed a button and the electric sword in his hand began to glow brighter in intensity.

Jackie instantly went into getting a view of his surroundings, he had to act fast.

He saw a path to take as he briefly noticed Atalanta and Chow.

Jackie and Finn starred, the two men taking a second to size each other up before they attacked, "if you want me come and get me!" Jackie said as Finn began to charge.

As he ran at Jackie with his electric sword swinging Jackie moved to the side and simply raised his foot causing Finn to go tumbling towards Chow.

"Jackie one, Finn zero." Jackie said as he calmly put the vases he still carried down, making sure not to scratch them before making his way towards Atalanta.

As Finn tumbled his way towards Chow Atalanta got her reprieve. Jackie got to her, "How are you holding up?" he asked worry on his face as he saw Atalanta's bruised and shacking form, her warrior nature fueling her to keep going.

"Fair enough for now, my opponent is equally injured." Atalanta said.

"I could take these thugs with their weapons by myself if I was outside but being in Uncles shop is.."

"Is constraining, I know. I'm more limited now than when I was alive in my first life let alone when I was a servant. The shop, and for me the close combat only compounds the situation." Atalanta said finishing Jackie.

"Your more limited?" Jackie asked a clear hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll explain later, Uncle will be needed." Atalanta replied as the two thugs got back up.

"You know I have to admit the two of you are tougher than we thought." Chow said as a ray of light insidiously reflected of his glasses.

"Ya, Chan I can see why you and your girlfriend got together." Finn added in.

"We're not together!" Jackie and Atalanta shouted in unison.

Finn smirked, "oh really I could have sworn you to were together from the look the little kid was giving you." He added in, his hand drifting to Jade who was behind some pieces of fallen stairs.

"Oh! Jade don't judge people by looks alone." Jackie said quickly followed by Atalanta adding in "don't believe anything these immoral fools say Jade!"

"Oh, so the girl isn't?" Finn questioned pointing between the two.

"No she's my-" Jackie never got to finish his sentence as uncles voice rang out across the shop.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh Atalanta, Jackie stop chitchatting! Thugs distracting you so they could get shield and destroy Uncles shop!" Uncle screeched while still being in his own unimaginably fierce battle.

"Yes Uncle!" Jackie and Atalanta yelled in fear simultaneously just as Chow was about to grasp the shield which now lay on a stand right behind him, previously hidden from Atalanta and Jackie's view.

Chow instantly went for more antiques and started throwing them as if they were dollar store knockoffs in a desperate attempt to get enough time to nab the shield and get out of the store.

Finn quickly joined in and a whole new battle commenced.

Meanwhile with Uncle and Ratso.

"Sorry, where were we?" Uncle asked the thug in front of him, mentally exhausted from having to watch over Atalanta and Jackie.

"Oh no problem!" Ratso Understandingly replied. "We were at? Oh ya! All right old man, just give us the shield and you don't have to get hurt." Ratso remembering where they were said, his voice hovering between threatening the old man and trying to convince him.

"Oh, you think Uncle is old." Uncle said closing his eyes while at the same time his voice gained a threatening subtle earthquake like shake to it.

Ratso paused for a moment and gulped, "Ya! I'm warning ya this is your last shot. Give us the shield or else." He finished in a voice attempting to mimic Tohru, while his finger pointed at Uncle in a threatening and yet disapproving manner.

"You want a piece of Uncle?" The tension in the room had gone up to such a degree that it was a miracle that the store had not caught fire.

"Alright you had your warning!" A done Ratso said as he took of his black coat and put it around the back of a chair before cracking his knuckles and adjusting his tie.

Naturally Ratso ran at the old man while giving a brave warrior battle cry.

A cry which died in less than three seconds due to Uncle pitching his shoulder and paralyzing him.

Uncle clapped his hands together before turning around and preparing to deal with the other thugs messing up his shop, "who else wants a piece of Unc- Aiiee-yaaaahh!" He screamed in terror as antiques along with Jackie and Atalanta fell on top of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Whew done!

I'm guessing there will be a lot of questions about Atalanta's portrayal in this chapter.

I shall explain below.

Also, woooh! Babylon for Fate grand order!

Ptl: They will eventually get their original weapons but until then they will use section 31 designs

Sorry the chapter is a little late.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The vases kept coming towards Atalanta and Jackie without end. Jackie at this point had two already in his hands while Atalanta was reaching for her second.

Finn and Ratso at witnessing their distraught opponents naturally started throwing more objects at them ranging from platers to scrolls to … A Super Moose doll? The thugs never bothered to actually check what they were throwing in great detail, so that little object never got their attention.

Atalanta was nearing her limit of how much she could carry as on her left hand alone she balanced a vase, tea cup, and statue, on top of each other in that order. Her right hand meanwhile carried small emerald Qin Liangyu statue and a rolled-up Shi Huang Di painting. Finally, her left foot balanced a rather heavy glass lamp on a hard metal pole which was beginning to leave a rather horrible scratch on her shoes.

The huntress didn't know how much more of this she could take, **"would I rather face Uncle or the antiques?"** She looked towards Jackie to see if he could take a few antiques of her.

Unfortunately, Jackie was in twice as much trouble as a tsunami of items were propelled like bullets towards him. His Kung Fu skills were being pushed the limit as he used his only spare foot to take the antiques he was carrying and place them safely away.

"**That's it!" **The huntress thought as she observed Jackie with his spare leg, she may not know anything about Kung Fu let but she still had an advantage.

Atalanta took control of her tail with lacklustre grace, its movements uncoordinated to say the least. Still she had just enough control to have it wrap around the metal pole which carried the glass lamp.

With the glass lamp safely facing herself she swung her tail in the direction of Finn.

The metal pole slammed into the thug's stomach with no mercy sending him back. His eyes seemed to bulge out and the background began to blur behind him, a small trail of saliva left his mouth.

"Now that was a low blow you bad kitty cat." Finn said as he wiped a bit of saliva from his mouth.

"I'll make sure to knock you out next time." Atalanta replied as her tail swung the metal pole of the lamb with sadistic glee.

The battle continued as victory began to turn towards the shop defenders side. Atalanta now with more time to place her objects down relieved the pressure on Jackie and the thugs began to have a rather worried look on their faces.

Success.

Perhaps too much success.

"You think you can take a few more?" Jackie asked in a worried tone as he pushed himself further.

"Plenty!" Atalanta replied an energetic spark in her eyes.

The two began going back and forth as an animalistic thrill of combat once again returned to Atalanta resulting in Jackie saying, "Be careful."

"I am." Atalanta said.

"You're going to fall."

"No, I'm not."

"You'll exhausting your self."

"I'm more energetic than you even in this body."

"For a short time, you need to preserve energy."

"I'm perfectly balanced."

"Your carrying to many antiques."

"No. I'm carrying more than you." With Atalanta's last reply Jackie pushed himself even further in an attempt to prevent the Huntress from over exhausting her-self.

"That one's headed towards me." Jackie said as another antique flew.

"But this one is not." Atalanta countered as her tail already with the pole in its grasp reached for the new antique headed its way.

"You can't hold more than one object with your tail."

"I didn't think I could hold anything with my tail until a few moment ago."

"You what! You're taking a lot of risks!"

"While you're just holding back!" At this point the two of them weren't even putting the antiques down as they were enraptured in proving themselves correct to the other.

Atalanta was hypnotized by the energy and competitiveness of the situation. For a moment she felt as if she wasn't being held back by this new body and its many limitations. In this moment she felt like a true huntress, a lion, her animal like behaviour was naturally on display at this point.

"Your slowing down!" Atalanta insisted.

"No, I'm just preserving energy!" Jackie retorted.

The shelves in their corner of the shop had all been cleared out.

That is with the exception of a single vase.

Chow knew exactly where to throw it.

The antique flew in-between Jackie and Atalanta, both of them staring at it like hawks.

"Got it!" They both shouted as they reached for the vase.

They dove.

They hit each other.

They became unstable

They tumbled.

They fell back.

They hit Uncle.

And Uncle yelled, "Aiiee-Yaaah!"

The shop was quiet for a few seconds after that. The thugs breathed heavily and were on their knees believing that they had just secured victory in the greatest battle of their careers.

"Ya! Take that Chan I told you I'd ta…" Finn's tired victory speech however was cut short as from outside the shop a series of sounds could be heard.

The thugs were quiet once more and they listened closely to the ever-encroaching and insidious noise.

Weewoooooo! Weeewooo! Weeee, "It's the cops!" Chow shouted as he looked for the shield again.

"Ratso get up! We got to go, Blacks coming!" Finn shook Ratso desperately but to no avail as he was still paralyzed from Uncles manifested furry.

"Pick him up we don't have time!" Chow shouted the shield in hand.

Finn picked up Ratso, the mad rush to get out of the shop with no delay being the only thing on their minds.

Unfortunately for them a hand emerged the pile of antiques with anger. It was like a zombie coming back from the dead in one of those horror movies as is reached out and grabbed the shield at the centre and side. As Chow pulled the body of Atalanta revealed itself the huntress in a badly bruised shape with mad hair and burning predator eyes showing some fight left in her.

"Let go!" A frustrated Chow shouted.

"Artemis curse you!" Atalanta said through gritted teeth, she bit down so hard that blood spilt from the inside of her mouth.

The two pulled, their wills not giving up before their bodies would.

Atalanta not wanting to lose to the thugs focussed on the magic from earlier. She knew it would burn her, but she had to do it. She closed her eyes her body preparing and relaxing slightly, and then.

Pain.

Searing pain from the most basic of motions.

Her sight was going dark as she began to lose consciousness.

But success was hers as the shield in an instant flew out of Chow's hand, the edge of it slamming upward into his jaw bruising him badly as he fell to the floor.

As Atalanta fell back into the rubble with the shield firmly in her grasp, she noticed a small grey octagon shaped object fly out and land on the floor.

Chow reached for the shield, but Finn grabbed him before he could reach it and pulled him towards the car outside as Uncle began to get up from underneath the pile of antiques. The sirens outside were getting louder and Finn had an electric sword out in defence. Chow, sore from fighting could only grasp the grey object which had popped out of the shield before being finally dragged out to the car.

As the thugs got outside gun fire could be heard. Their limo took off as a bullet hit a tire, sparks flew from the bumper which was now hitting the concrete.

A car and a van stopped just outside the antique shop as a bunch of other vehicles followed the fleeing limo. Out of the vehicle's men clothed in black came into the shop, the last person who came inside had his long black coat flying in the breeze, a hard look on his face.

Oh, and nobody noticed that Jade had snuck into the thug's limo before it drove away.

* * *

Ok so answers as to Jackie and Atalanta's argument. This is essentially the main crux of this story thematically. Jackie Chan Adventures as a show is very much about non-violence while Fate tends to accept it as a part of life and indulges in it often despite how horrible it is (Fate Zero on a king being a tyrant for example). Atalanta's character is described as being aggressive and animalistic at times, even when wrong such as the end of Fate Apocrypha she still clings to her dream, which is fine, but she still refuses to change any part of herself.

This can be applied to much of Fate not just servants, a prime example, Gaia and Alaya. They are constantly at odds with one another, there is never an episode of Fate where the two go, "hey let's work together peacefully to solve our issues."

Obviously, this is more my interpretation of some of the flaws (by flaws I mean it's not a perfect world that the characters live in, not that the franchise is bad) in Fate and everyone will take something different from the story. My interpretation from the overarching struggle in all the Fate series is that conflict is a constant and is sometimes needed.

That is what Atalanta represents here, conflict while Jackie represents more a balance. The goal is balance, to get Atalanta or the Fate series to take on a more relaxed and fun take to struggle, to still be a child inside no matter the cost. Not just between people but also things such as magic and science (yes, I know human belief is what determines this stuff in Fate, this will not change).

On a character level I already stated that Jackie and Atalanta had a destructive and financially large competitive streak with one another. Along with this the ability to feel in control for a little while with her new body considering all its limitations also played a role in distracting her. I think this is fine as its not her missing something in a tactical situation as earlier corrected with the laser sword but an emotional moment.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Jacky Chan Adventures or Fate

Sorry for the late update, next chapter should be up by Wednesday

Shurukkah: True but I believe (and I might be wrong here, if so please correct me) their methods can vary, for example in the universe of Mysterious Heroine X (aka, Artoria (that disguise sucks!)) servants are free outside the throne of hero's. So, I think how the two go about the role is flexible.

* * *

Captain Black walked into the antique shop with a cold icy gaze, he examined the state of the store with laser precision and made note of the damage. Already his mind was painting a picture of the events that had just happened while his heart was worried about his old friend.

His men after checking every corner of the store their guns raised and black glasses on gave him an approving nod which he returned in kind. The dark hand had once again escaped, it was up to the cars chasing their limo now. Black put a hand to his radio, almost to make sure that he didn't forget it in the van for fear or missing that all important call to chase the members of the criminal organization once again.

His men helped two individuals out of a pile of antiques, first an old man who was holding his head with a groan and a girl suffering terrible bruises. Jackie's Uncle and girlfriend if his sources were correct. Which they always were. Unfortunately, Blacks sources had failed to mention one thing causing him to have a single question in his mind, why did his friend's girlfriend have Cat ears?!

Still it would be poor for the commander of the Section 31 to burst out such a statement. That and he would never hear the end of it from Kepler when the annual Section 13 Christmas party happened. He could already hear him laughing and talking drunkenly about how the brave Captain Black freaked out from a cat girl, err women.

So instead Captain Black did what he did best, remain calm and voice his emotion in a deep and very cool "woah."

Meanwhile his head stirred with possibilities as to how the women could have gotten the animal features.

Biological boosting serum. No.

Mutated cloning. No, tech wasn't advanced enough yet for this level.

Gene splicing. Possible.

Super soldier biological augmentations. Most likely.

Now who could have been responsible, he thought.

The dark hand. They certainly possessed the resources.

Bartholomew Chang. Unlikely not his style.

Perhaps it was one of the super criminals another agency was looking into. Hadn't he read something involving an agent Tang and a laser shark? He'd have some reading up to do when he got back to HQ.

He had no answers to the question which lay before him, leaving him with no other choice.

…

He'd have to greet her and see if she would be willing to cooperate, while othering her assistance, as there was no proof that she had done anything wrong.

"Mam can you hear me?" Black asked as the cat women was seated on the floor by two of his men who were trying to heal her with their med kits.

"Yes, I can." She replied in a low tone barely remaining conscious.

"How many fingers am I holding up." He calmly asked as he held up two fingers before her eyes.

"Two." She quietly replied easing him a little, his men giving him a silent and approving nod indicating a full recovery.

A hand tapped Blacks shoulder, he turned his head and saw a woman dressed in the same suit as everyone else, in her hands she carried the shield that his friend had found in Bavaria. Well it seemed that this day wasn't as horrible as he was making it out to be.

Still this raised a question in Black's head, where was his old friend. He let out a worried sigh through his nostrils before walking over to the owner of the shop and took out his I.D. badge before speaking.

"Mr. Chan, I'm captain Black, Section 13. I'm sorry to have to ask you this so soon after what you must have gone through but I'm afraid its urgent. Will be willing to help you pay for any broken expenses in exchange for your cooperation."

Just as Black spoke an eerie creaking sound could be heard emanating from the shop as wood flexed and splintered.

BAM!

The staircase leading upstairs collapsed crushing the luggage beneath it. Black winced.

"Ugh I, I." Uncle tried to get out.

"Yes?" Black asked.

"I,I,Ai." The man kept on going trying to get his words out.

"Yes Mr. Chang?!" Black asked eager to hear what the tired man had to say.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!" Uncle screamed with the energy of a supernova, as if he was suffering a heart attack which he may as well have been due to his shop literally collapsing before his eyes.

Captain black reeled back as his black coat almost seemed to blow in the non-existent breeze. After a few seconds he tapped his ears with his hand as a constant ringing now filled his head.

"Atalanta! Jackie! Come to Uncle, NOW!"

"Yes Uncle!" Atalanta said her eyes shooting open ever so slightly at the old man's words in fear. The cat women made her way to Uncle while her legs shook, with one of Blacks people helping her up. When she got to Uncle she partially collapsed and sat on the floor her legs crossed as her wounds were still being healed by the people around her.

Uncle had his arms crossed and his head held high while his eyes looked down upon her, **"Gods help me"** she thought.

Black walked over to the two a concerned look on his face, "Ah, Mr. Chang perhaps you shoul.." Black never got to finish as the man slapped him on the head with two fingers "ow!" Black said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't interrupt Uncle." The old man said.

"Got it." Black replied.

"Atalanta." Uncle said his eyes baring down on her as the background behind him seemed to turn pitch black and have lighting shoot across it.

"Yes Uncle?" Atalanta asked a little fear going through her.

"Are you alright?" Uncle finished as he placed a hand on her shoulder calmly and began to sit down closer to her level with a groan.

"Yes, Uncle I am fine." She replied, her breath releasing, as Uncle checked over her with care.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok sorry for the really late update but I got sick in the middle of exams and essay's, so my schedule was thrown completely off.

This chapter felt out of place when I was writing it do to there being so much time since the last chapter. I'm also going to go back and re-read any criticisms people have put because this chapter was really just a way to get back into writing for me.

As always, I do not own Jackie or Fate.

English is not my specialty so warning for spelling.

If anyone wants to be a beta reader it is gladly welcome and desperately wanted.

Oh, and is it a good or bad thing that I am now getting Harem suggestions for this story?

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Atalanta smothered the icepack into her head and cheek as she sat down, bandages wrapped around every injured part of her body which made her look like a half mummy to any child observer. Her tail rested on the floor unmoving and her head rested on a pillow leaning against the wall, a clear red bruise was on her cheek made it look as if she was pouting. She silently watched as Black and his men dug through the pile of antiques in search for Jackie with reckless abandon, naturally resulting in a grumpy Uncle shouting, "You break it, you buy it!"

Black and his men started moving the antiques with a far more delict touch after that.

Atalanta thought about Uncles comment before coming to the conclusion that she couldn't pay for the broken antiques within her new lifetime and that it was very fortunate Black had offered to cover any damages. Her head started spinning at the thought of Uncle and finances making her release a grown and focus on what she did best, analysis.

Based on the actions of the self-proclaimed captain she could put him safely in the area of an ally. The fact that he had sent a reasonable attack force to deal with the thugs showed determination and a genuine care for the threat. Atalanta also made note that his forces were manoeuvrable and quickly adaptable. If only she and her master were able to hold off for just a minute more than everything would have turned out in their favour.

Although still would have been a few scars.

Speaking of her master, a groan could be heard from just underneath the diminishing pile of smashed pottery as Black reached down and pulled Jackie out. The archeologist's eyes were spinning like Greek discs mid-flight.

"My friend, are you alright?" Black asked as he carried Jackie from the shoulder and lay him down on the floor as medics came to look after him.

"Ooooh, oooahhhhh! Augustus Black! What are you doing here?!" Jackie said in his childish tone as he embraced his friend for a moment like nothing was wrong.

Atalanta smothered her face in the pillow a little more and growled at her masters idiotically childish attitude and wondered how he was practically alright. Wasn't she the servant in this situation?!

"I'm afraid its official business my friend. Trust me if I could I would have come to visit you at a better time." Just as Black finished the creaking sound of wood could be heard from the top floor.

Everyone in the shop went quiet as if not to tempt fate as the sounds continued and then thankfully stopped. Although still nobody moved or spoke afterwards.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh." Uncle whispered just underneath his breath, a single line of sweat going down his forehead.

As everyone remained silent for a few minutes Atalanta took some more mental notes which she would have to discuss with Jackie later.

"Jackie are you alright?" Asked Uncle as he inspected Jackie with care in the same way he had inspected Atalanta earlier.

"Yes Uncle." Jackie said.

"Good." Uncle then cracked his back and sat down. He picking up a spare ice pack and placed it on his back, a tired and disappointed look on his face. Although disappointed with what no one could tell, and no one dared ask for fear of breaking Uncles mental state with his shop in literal bits.

"I hate to interrupt but.." Captain Black left the sentence hanging a clear hope on his face that he wouldn't have to force the issue on his friend considering the state he was in.

"The Thugs." Jackie finished.

"I'm afraid their more than mere thugs Jackie." Black said his face once again going as hard as a diamond with determination.

"Not surprising considering their weaponry and combat abilities." Atalanta said finally removing the ice pack from her face and standing up.

"I can't tell you everything considering that were in public but if you're interested, I can fill you in at a more secure location. You've earned that much." Black's hard face then turned into a pleasant smile, "And it's the least we can do considering that you've saved the shield."

"The shield why were they after it?" Jackie asked.

"We have no clue, but they've been hunting it for a while. I originally came here to ask you for help until I got a call on what was happening. Your background in archeology could be the key to figuring out why they were specifically after it."

"I'm just an archeologist I can't take on thugs!" Jackie said.

"As I said it's your expertise in archeology that we need, and I dare say that despite things not looking so well the fact that you managed to stop those "thugs" is a testament to all your abilities." Black said with utmost resolve and confidence.

"Well…" Jackie hesitated and starred at Atalanta and Uncle, a silently communication between the three of them.

"Will help." Atalanta said getting a very confused look from Jackie and Uncle. Atalanta merely replied with a I'll tell you later look.

"Very well in that ca-" Uncle's response stopped and he starred dead ahead towards the shield before asking in a nervous tone "Jackie where is talisman?"

"Talisman, what Talisman?" Jackie asked as Atalanta and Captain Black leaned in.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh! Thugs have stolen first Talsiman, we must stop them before they release its magic!" Uncle yelled making everyone jump back and rub their ears once more.

"First Talisman!" Everyone shouted, the M word flying over the head of the agents and Black.

"Yes, one of twelve, each representing an animal of the Chinese zodiac."

Captain Black let out a deep breath and closed his eyes before looking back at the trio before him, "If that's the case then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask another favour of you my friend. If there are more Talismans, then you could be in long term danger."

Jackie let out a deep breath as if to say tell me about it before letting his friend continue, "we have a safe location where you and your family could work and live. We could have you all moved there by the end of today, I'd say pack your luggage but." Captain Black finished by moving his head over to the smashed pink suitcases under the stairs.

.

..

…

Any objection the shop dwellers had to Blacks offer was out of mind as they stared at the destroyed bags, only a single thought ran through their heads and out of their mouths as they all shouted "Jade!"

* * *

Ok so there will eventually be a scene where all the characters get together and compare notes on what's happening, grail war, black hand, section 31, etc. I didn't want to put it here just because this is supposed to be a say what needs to said still in a haze moment for the shop trio.

I also wanted to show Atalanta and Black having similar mindsets. Both characters are lovable but get hard and fierce when dealing with situations. I don't see them being big adversaries overall.

Next chapter should be the last in Uncles shop for a while and then we move on.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures of Fate

English is not my strongest point so warning.

Kolomte'49: - Thanks for pointing out that mistake.

All the heroes from Fate can be used not just Apocrypha

Not a Guest: - The servants were toned down for character development reasons as with their power and near invulnerability I felt they couldn't develop, especially Atalanta. There is a plot reason for this, and the characters will have to find out how to reverse it.

King of Fans: Ah, wow! Thanks for the comments but a lot of credit goes to people who have commented on this website and others (EX: Quetzalcoatl). Still thanks for the comments!

* * *

The panic within Uncles shop was palatable as Jackie, Atalanta, and Black along with the other agents desperately lifted the smashed wooden stairs with abandon. Even Uncle threw pieces of wood away with no care as to where they landed, unconcerned at all with the financial cost being inflicted.

As the last pieces of wood were removed all lay witness to Jades luggage, twisted and bent like scrap with all their contents ripped and shredded as if by a lion. Thankfully, it was only Jades stuff which was smashed as Jade was very much not underneath the rubble.

Everyone in the shop let out a big breath as they all patted their chests and wiped their foreheads clear of sweat.

"Jade, where are you? It's safe to come out now!" Jackie yelled into the shop only to be greeted by eerie silence.

"She's probably scared to death; you're most likely going to need somebody to coax her out." Black said.

"That will take while." Uncle interjected as he looked around the battlefield that was his shop, it was not an exaggeration to say that a child could find a hundred places to hide in its current condition.

"Or perhaps she's somewhere else." Atalanta said, her tone turning into that of ice, its shape like daggers as her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Uncle asked.

Atalanta explained, "Jade was cornered against the wall when the fight began." She went silent and everybody in the room nodded their heads understanding what she was saying. She continued. "When putting into account the locations of where our duels were thought Jade couldn't have escaped to the back or side of the shop, meaning."

"Meaning she ran outside or was… Taken!" Jackie finished his eyes widening in contrast to Atalanta's.

"Never realized your girlfriend worked as a detective Jackie." Black said in an attempt to calm the room only for it to have the opposite effect.

"Were not involved!" The archeologist and ancient Greek snapped.

"Ugh, ughmm. Right." Black mumbled clearing his throat before continuing, "Alright people lets role out, I want all tracking information on that vehicle!" After Black gave orders to his squad he once again turned to his friend. "Come with me to are central command. I'll be able to fill you in on all you need to know on the way."

"But we have to get Jade back, Atalanta." Jackie urged the huntress on the last bit.

The huntress closed her eyes and put a finger on her chin before replying, "does your base of operations have equipment we could use?" Atalanta asked the captain.

"If we don't have it, we'll make it or get it in less than an hour." Black responded with confidence.

"Very well, it's highly unlikely that those thugs will harm Jade as they'll use her to bargain for the shield." Atalanta said.

"Ha, Guess your experience with marriage really, oh!" Jackie shut his lips up and starred towards the Greek legend who gave him a disapproving personal and professional look. "Uhhh, right let's go and get Jade." Jackie said a bit of a blush on his cheeks his archeologist side coming out a bit too much.

"Aiiee-yyaaaahh! Jackie and Atalanta will not be going!" Uncle said.

"But Uncle!" The duo yelled only to have two fingers raised from Uncle against them. They braced, and no impact came.

"Aiiee-yyaaaahh. You two are more like children than Jade." Uncle mumbled in a sore and gritty voice as he placed a hand on his shacking face for a few seconds before continuing. "If you two are to get Jade from thugs than you two must solve your problems." He turned his head to Jackie, "Jackie, you must let Atalanta express her anger and energy, she knows her body better than you. Learn to work with it not against it."

"Yes Uncle." Jackie said.

"Atalanta, you must learn to know your limits, not for your body, but for your heart and mind."

"Yes Uncle." Atalanta said.

"Jackie, if Atalanta takes risks than that is ok. Experience and failure help's people learn. Do you understand."

"Yes Uncle." Jackie said.

"Atalanta, if Jackie is not offensive that is ok, he has a different way and childish youth important. You must learn to have internal balance, ok."

"Yes Uncle." Atalanta said.

"Finally, Jackie you know that internal balance is important. But balance between people is also important. You two must learn to work as one, both individually and as a group, as Yin and Yang, ok."

"Yes Uncle." The two students finished, their minds turning towards what had just been said and the difficulty it would involve.

"Good. Now rescue Jade and kick thugs so that they can pay for all the broken antiques." Uncle finished a broom now in his hand, ready for the truly troublesome battle ahead, clean up.

"Yes Uncle." Jackie and Atalanta both said once again a determined smile on both their faces.

"Your, not coming Mr. Chang?" Black asked.

"No Uncle must do research for Talismans, to do research Uncle must find books, to find books Uncle must clean shop." Uncle replied as he began sweeping.

"Right I'll leave an agent here so that we can call for updates." Black said as he, Jackie, and Atalanta headed to the van.

Once inside the back doors closed and they were underway, a series of screens lit up before them, data and photo's scrolling by.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything in public about the "thugs" you had to deal with but now everything can be cleared up." Black said headphones now on his head as he gained direct information from the motorized battle group.

"So, who were those men?" Jackie asked.

"Their members of a global criminal syndicate who have connections to all criminal activity on the planet, section 13 was specifically established to deal with large scale international crimes. You can see why were eager to put a stop to them." Black said as he typed on his keyboard.

"The organizations name?" Jackie asked.

"The dark Hand." Black replied.

"Their leader?" Atalanta asked.

"This man, Valmont."

* * *

Whoooo! Were done with Uncles shop! Just want to say thanks to everyone who has supported this story and for sticking with it this far, never thought I would finish this shop bit so thanks.

Next chapter guess what supervillains we'll be meeting!

Also, updates may go back to taking a while as I have other stories to update and three essays to finish for school by the end of the month, so I'm going to try getting an update within two weeks.

Thanks for all the support again!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Fate

My English is not the best so expect spelling errors. If anyone would like to volunteer as a Beta reader it would be appreciated.

Thanks everyone for all the suggestions and advice, sorry I took a break, but I felt that I needed to take a step back from this fic and rethink where I wanted it to go.

Please leave a comment.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Valmont stared dead ahead with cold eyes, his face not even showing the slightest worry or fear. Before him was a desk meant for authority, but he wasn't staring at it for it was his. No, what he was staring at was on the wall behind said desk. It was a statue, its back in the shape of a circle, its front containing a perfect portrayal of a Chinese dragon. The mighty creature had its slender thin body curled with its head at the forefront and centre. Its scales formed a natural crown atop its head, regal, mighty, divine even, and most of all dark. Its diamond shaped eyes dark and cold lit up in solid ruby red fire, there was no detail in them, only blank, solid, absolute red.

The statue spoke, "Valmont what is the status of your enforcers?" Its voice was sly and lean, quick and deadly, almost giving of the impression that it was moving freely every time it spoke.

"I don't know Shendu, but I assure you they will have your Talisman here before the end of the day." Valmont said his tone portraying no doubt whatsoever as years of experience in the criminal underworld came into full use.

However, the dragon could not be deceived as he detected the slightest hint of worry, "you best be right Valmont. However, that is not my main concern as of this the moment."

"Oh?" Valmont asked intrigued for Shendu had been solely focused on the acquisition of the talismans at whatever cost since his family had acquired him all those countless decades ago.

"I sense a power that I have not felt for countless centuries, it appears that we may have a new player, most likely one of a future many." Shendu said his reminiscing on magic in ages past causing an aura of mystery to cover the entire room.

Valmont listened closely his worry about a potential third party in the Talisman chase causing him to frown slightly, the ancient dragon continued to speak. "You see Valmont during my reign magic was used to grasp notable individuals from other worlds and enslave them to my will."

"Impressive Shendu but what made or in this case makes these individuals so notable?" Valmont asked, his curiosity intensified.

"Their physical prowess, magical knowledge, and most importantly historical significance." Shendu replied his tone somewhat distasteful at that last fact. No doubt a reminder of how history had forgotten him while his previous thralls had persisted across many worlds.

"So, these individuals are no doubt a serious threat to our little expedition." Valmont concluded as he reached for his cellphone.

"Your normal men will not be effective Valmont." Shendu stated absolutely, "These individuals are renown in their worlds history and in this one as well possibly."

"I assume you have a course action then." Valmont stated knowing the cunning dragon to hold many a nasty secret.

"I have many options before me I assure you but to choose which path to take will depend on a few factors." The dragon became unusually silent for a second as if he was doing something before once more speaking up, "When I captured these individual's they were constrained through a variety of methods be it through limiting their powers or through altering their vary beings."

"Altering their vary beings?" Valmont asked a hint of doubt in his voice which the dragon took notice of not to kindly resulting in his eyes seeming to shine a little brighter.

"Indeed, depending on what individuals we are dealing with the factors could vary by quite some margin. From gods who would dance to my every word to so called heroes who have been shown their rightfully weekend place." Shendu's tone at the end was clearly directed at Valmont, if the master criminal didn't know that his doubt was wrong then he did now.

"So, what shall our course of action be?" Valmont asked wanting to get the conversation back on schedule from his accidental detour.

"As you said we will need scouts and we will need information from your men." Valmont began punching in the enforcers number on his cellphone as the dragon continued, "you will also need to do research." Shendu finished his tone somewhat condescending making Valmont raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Just then the floor of the room was engulphed in living shadows whose blackness could swallow the world whole. They morphed and bent with elegance and silence as humanoid forms began to immerge, the Shadowkhan. In their hands emerging from the darkness the shapes of massive books could be seen containing hundreds of pages.

Ancient texts or tomes of great value Valmont wondered or perhaps maps to hidden treasures and artifacts worth a fortune. The possibilities were vast and even though he had work to do there was nothing saying that a small fortune couldn't be made in the process. Valmont watched as she shadows receded and the ancient treasures lay before him, they were, "History books?" The world criminal said as he picked one up and checked it. Correction history books from the downtown library. So that was what Shendu ordered he thought.

The shadowkhan bowed with the deliverance of vast knowledge and then once more receded into the ground, their shadows moving across the wall before disappearing completely.

"You best do your research to help find what notable individual we are dealing with Valmont. Now listen as I explain how this new magic works." The royal dragon said his tone pleased at the putdown of his subordinate.

Valmont sat down at his desk book in hand with grace, the rest of them piled up high before him making him wonder if the Shadowkhan simply took everything in the history section without concern. He finished dialing his enforcers number and the cellphone began to ring, one ring was all it took and an answer came through.

"Hey what up big V." Came the voice of Finn.

"I assume you hunt for the shield has gone well." Valmont said.

"Ah, ya, we already got part of it." Finn said his tone desperately optimistic as is if he was trying to sell something.

"Part of it?" Valmont replied his voice on edge and demanding answers as Shendu's eyes glowed ever more.

"Ya, don't worry big V we already got the centre part and you'll have the rest by the end of the day, no worries." Finn said, his voice practically sweating in worry.

"The Talisman!" Shendu said with a hint of deadly pleasure and excitement.

"Does the fragment you possess contain the image of a rooster?" Valmont asked in a cool and controlled fashion, none of his internal excitement showing.

"Ya boss, don't worry we already have a plan to get the re" "Forget the rest just come here at once. We have information of a third party involved." Valmont said interrupting Finn his voice clear and powerful as his body stood up his knuckles on the desk.

"Ya got it boss were on our way! No problems!" Finn said in relief as Valmont heard him over the cellphone shout Score! Followed by three clapping noises. Unfortunately, Valmont also heard another vary particular sound of weeeeewooooo, weeeeewooooo!

Valmont in an iron ice cold voice simply asked over the phone, "Finn?"

Three audible gulps could be heard over the other end.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Fate

English is not be strength so warning for spelling errors.

Please leave a comment.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The limo bounced up and down as it drove down the road, its back-end slamming onto the concrete as a result of a flat tire creating a wave of sparks behind it. Across the doors, windows, and roof lodged bullet could be seen although none of them were able to penetrate past the hard steel exterior.

People going about their normal lives ran for cover as ahead of the limo police officers got as many of them as possible to safety from the high-speed chase about to pass by their neighborhoods.

One of the Limo's rear windows rolled down, the sun light glistening of its shine despite the scratches and impaled bullets. From the window Finn leaned out of the vehicle waist up his tie fluttering in the breeze with mischievous delight. In his hands a high-tech silver tube shaped device extended with Ratso peering out from the forward window on the same side, in his hands a small missile. Ratso loaded the bazooka and Finn pulled the trigger. The mini rocket went flying towards the section 13 trucks which were flipped backwards from the explosion. The vans and cars skidded across the road blocking it and toppled an old man's food stand sending strawberries, banana's, and of course cabbages everywhere.

"Score!" Shouted Finn.

Just then the limo hit a bump on the road and jumped sending Finn's body straight up into the roof, "Gah! Watch it Chow!" Finn said as he rubbed his neck and waist.

"Hey! I'm doing the best I can." Chow said as he like a maniac swerved the vehicle to the left when a four-lane intersection appeared. The limo now drove along the cost as beach and docks lay to the opposite side of the city.

"Ah, guys, help!" Shouted Ratso as Finn looked to the side of the car and saw his friend stuck in the window, his head out far enough to be a danger to his health. Health meaning that it was about to get blown off by an incoming car.

"Guys!" Ratso shouted again, his head sweating like a water fountain.

The car got closer.

"Don't worry I got you." Finn said as he began tugging.

The car was now even closer.

"Chow turn!" Ratso shouted.

"I can't there's only two lanes!"

The incoming car slammed on the break although clearly there wasn't enough time for a safe stop.

"Just a little more!" Finn grunted.

Ratso gulped and his eyes closed in preparation for the end.

"Got you!" Finn shouted as Ratso came loose, the incoming car speeding past in a blur.

"Oh, thanks Finn." Ratso said pleasantly as he rubbed his neck.

"Why are we on the wrong side of the road!" Finn shouted to Chow.

"If you can do better you take the wheel." Chow said through gritted teeth as he bit down on his lip.

"Alright, alright I get it." Finn said as he straightened out his tie and reached for a drink in the mini bar while he flopped down on the leather seats. "Besides, doesn't matter because we got what big V wanted." He held up the rooster Talisman, "Whatever this thing is big V sure seems to want it badly."

"Ya, isn't it weird that the boss didn't want the shield?" Ratso asked.

"I don't know? Heck, I don't know what half the things we get are!" Finn said as he took a refreshing gulp.

"Your telling me, what was that last thing we got? You know the dress." Chow said as he drove in the middle of the two lanes.

"Oh, you mean the one that belonged to that Elizabeth girl?" Finn said as he prepared to take another sip of his drink.

"Ya, that's the o- oh! Hold on!" Chow said as he swerved at another cross section sending the limo towards the docks, the sound of section 13 sirens coming from all but one direction.

Finn flew from his seat sending the Talisman to the car floor and the drink he was holding all over him.

"Ow come on Chow! A little warning next time!" Finn shouted as he starred at his now yellow stained shirt.

"What are you doing drinking in a car chase anyway!" Chow screamed exasperated as he starred back at Finn.

"Well when you start launching a ba-" "Hey guys." Ratso said, his finger pointing to Finn's seat which had its back ripped out to such a degree that it gave a clear view of the trunk. The cause of the hole, a girl in an orange sweater and genes lying on her back in a daze.

"Ughhhh. Ahhhhh, put your hands up?" The girl said with a sheepish smile showing all her white teeth.

"What's a little girl doing here!" Chow shouted as he still didn't look in front of him.

"I don't know she must've snuck on!" Finn shouted back.

"When could she have done that?" Ratso asked.

"I don't know!" Finn exhausted by everything replied as he and everyone else let out an exhausted breath.

Ratso spoke up, "Alright kid, as long as you do everything we tell ya you won't get hu-" "Wow! You guys have a flying car! This is just like the American movies!" Jade shouted in wonder as she starred out the rolled down window.

"What is the kid talki- ah Chow when did big V give us an upgrade?" Finn asked as he starred out the front window.

"What do you mean he never gave us ah-" Chow's words died in his mouth as before him the limo levitated above San Francisco bay with a white aura around it.

"What?!" All the men shouted.

"Ah guys." Jade said as she pointed to the fallen Talisman, it two glowing with the same aura as the car.

"This is just freaky!" Finn said as he starred at the Talisman before going to grab it.

"Ya sure that's a good idea?" Jade asked.

"Zip it kiddo, we still have to figure out what we're going to do with ya so you better behave yourself." Finn said in his best threatening voice.

"I don't know Finn the kids got a point." Ratso said.

"Listen Ratso you studied theoretical physics, can't know anything if you don't study it." Finn said.

"Well, ok." Ratso conceded hesitantly.

Fin reached for the Talisman and the aura stopped.

The limo fell towards the water.

"Put it back, put it back, put it back!" Chow shouted.

"I'm trying!" Finn shouted as he slammed the Talisman onto the limo floor again and again.

"Ah, hocus-pocus! Avada kadabra! Levitation!" Jade shouted without thought.

"Oh, don't forget Bipidi bopidi boo!" Ratso said.

"Oh ya!" Jade said to Ratso as the car slammed into the bay, a crater of water momentarily forming before the car was submerged.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Please leave a comment.

Till next time!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Jackie Chan or Fate.

English is not my strength so expect errors.

If anyone is available to be a beta reader than I would appreciate the help.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The limo roared out of the water like a sea monster rising from the deep. The Talisman was active and as a result the limo's four turning wheels pushed it forward with energetic furry. Just like the sparks on the road from earlier a wave emanated from the back of the vehicle, except this time a wave of water flew back drenching the section 13 agents who looked on wide eyed as the Limo drove off across San Francisco bay.

"Launch the water vehicles!" An agent shouted, "also call captain Black, he isn't goanna believe this."

Meanwhile in the Limo there was a seafood problem, "get it off, get it off, get it off!" Finn shouted as a crab hung on to his flailing hand desperately.

"Give me a second." Ratso said as he finished throwing a fish out the window which had previously been in his mouth.

"Gross!" Jade flicked green slime of her body and untangled a mop of seaweed from her hair. "Really should've packed my swimsuit." She said as she starred at the limo's interior which was flooded up to the windows.

"Ugh, and there, you, go!" Finn said with malice as he finally got the crab off himself and flung it out the window with spite.

"Chow how ya doing?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine. Except for the fact that I'm driving on water!" Chow shouted as his body was shacking and starring dead ahead like a zombie.

"Now this is weird." Ratso said as he stuck his head out the car window, the scenery of the cost passing by gently almost like a cruise.

"Your telling me. When we get back to big V he's go-" "Ah, we might have a problem." Said Jade as she starred out of the now broken back window.

Behind the limo a black speed boat and two equally black jet ski's chased after them, their engines roaring ever louder like tigers hunting their pray getting closer and closer.

"Wow! How many people have you guys robbed!" Said Jade.

"More than you can count kid." Said Finn his voice on edge.

"I can count just as high as you." Jade hmphed, "So, I'm guessing that the guys dressed in all black aren't the good cops." Said Jade.

"They aren't goanna give you a candy if that's what you're saying." Said Finn

Jade looked at the water which seemed to turn like whirlpool trying to suck her down. She raised her head to see the black vehicles chasing the limo down with deadly efficiency. Then she looked back inside the limo to the three thugs who had destroyed her uncles shop, and saw them arguing as to how best dispose of a newly discovered lobster in the car which of course was pinching one of them.

"Ch, of course the people who beat-up my uncle would be the safer bet. Duh Jade." She said sarcastically before swimming to the front of the limo.

"Chow I need you to speed it up buddy." Finn said his voice on the verge of cracking like glass.

"No way! Forget it! This isn't what I signed up for! If Valmont wants to shoot me then he can go ahead!" Chow screamed his face as white as marble.

"Hey, ah Chow." Said Jade.

"What is it kid!" Chow said, his voice on the verge of going out from all his screaming.

"Have you seen movies, American movies, American spy movies?" Jade asked.

"Ya, why?" Chow asked.

"Alright listen, right now you're a super spy. A super spy!" Jade said with confidence.

"Kid I've dealt with more spies than you can count!" Chow said.

"Then you're already a spy." Said Jade, her tone offended and more impatient, the sound of roaring boats getting ever closer and closer.

"You know what, your right!" Chow said his voice picking up.

"Who's the super spy?" Jade asked with strength.

"I'm the super spy!" Chow said.

"Who's the super spy?!" Jade shouted.

"I'm a super spy!" Chow shouted, his hands coming up to slick back his wet hair and fix his fiery orange glasses in confidence.

"Good now drive this limo!" Finn said.

"Hold on!" Chow said as he immediately swerved the limo to the side.

"""Woah!""" Jade, Ratso, and Finn were sloshed around the back of the limo like fish in a plastic bag being carried by a child.

The limo and boats were now in a mad dash. Every turn done by one was countered by the other resulting in trails of bubbling white foam forming behind them. If seen from above a person would lay witness to an elegant and hectic work of art being temporarily formed on the surface of the bay.

"We need to go faster." Jade said.

"Wait I have an idea." Ratso said, "Finn get to the door, Chow when I say stop, stop."

"Got it." Chow said.

"Stop!" Ratso said. The limo came to a halt when the jet skis were right behind the doors.

"Now!" Ratso said as he and Finn opened the car doors. The men on the jet skis slammed into limo which was followed by them getting swamped by all the water in the car flooding out washing them away.

"Score!" Finn said.

"Ahh they got me!" Jade said in panic as a man on the speedboat now right next to them grabbed her leg.

"Oh no you don't." Said Finn as he reached for Jade's other leg.

Just then the man pulled something out of his pouch, "They have a gun!" Shouted Jade.

Chow immediately swerved the limo into the side of the boat causing it to roll over. Its occupants went flying into the air and Jade got flung back into the car.

"Way to go Chow!" Finn said looking behind at the chaos as Jade breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem I got this al figured ou-" Chow said as the steering wheel came right off the car.

Jade and the enforcers looked at the wheel then at where the limo was headed. They did this a second time and screamed as the limo slammed into a warehouse sending wood, metal, and most of all fish into the air.

* * *

So, what Jackie Chan movie was this chapter inspired by, stay tuned and the answer will be revealed next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17 (re-upload)

First of thank you to I.S. AWESOME 2014 for being a Beta reader on this story. Now it'll you know. Be readable. Which is always a good thing and is kinda important. Besides spelling and grammar they have helped with other elements such as dialogue and description so the biggest thank you to them!

Second Comments: 1) Last chapters chase scen: Yup Rush Hour Three! I'll try to go for something less well-known next time.

2) Lord of Moons: - Uuh... Atalanta is Greek. Like all Greek heroes she knows the martial art Pankration, which is known for being especially deadly as a war martial art.

Ok I did not know that. I primarily relied upon Apocrypha and the fate wiki for info and I don't remember seeing that so if you. could provide a link/source, that would be great! But I'm still not sure on how to write fight sequences especially for Jackie Chan adventures where, unfortunately, you have to be descriptive do to their nature. So, I'm not sure if I could even depict them right.

Technically, the world's were always separate. Archer Emiya isn't Shirou from the future, he's Shirou from another timeline or parallel world where he never had friends like Rin and Sakura, and ended fighting alone and giving his soul to Alaya so he could save a group of people. Alaya gave him power, (his B rank mana), and he became a Counter Guardian. The THRONE of Heroes lies outside time and space, FGO for example has many different variants of Earth. The one with talismans is just a slightly different 'Copyrighted' one.

True, the multiverse is more an explanation for their being no Clocktower or other familiar organizations and institutions. As for copies, once again correct but this scenario is a bit different which will be explained in time.

Hope that answered any issues. Thanks for the comments!

Anyway, sorry for the very late upload but life is life.

Please leave a comment.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The arrow flew in a silent blur hitting the targets bullseye the sound reverberated across the concrete walls of the room with absolute authority.

Atalanta swiftly put the bow down to the side before reaching for another one of a more compact design. Once again, an arrow flew and hit bullseye splitting the previous arrow in half. The huntress then reached for a thinner type of arrow and once again fired it in less than a second. It once again hit the target head-on, splitting the previous arrow.

The huntress's eyes narrowed.

She repeated her actions with nine other arrow types before replacing the bow with one of a different design.

This would be the sixth bow and she was only halfway through the process and so far, she couldn't find a satisfactory bow. Her ears twitched in the direction of her observers, but her eyes were fixed on the stationary targets set before her.

"Hmm, interesting. The scans show that her body is less tense with larger bows." Kepler said as he compared the data he was receiving.

"That makes sense. In legend, Atalanta's bow 'Tauropolos' was given to her by the gods and was said to be longer than she was tall." Jackie said, hand to his chin.

"Sorry, did you say something about legends or something?" Kepler asked, his eyes focused on the scans of Atalanta's muscles.

"Don't worry, it was nothing." Jackie stepped away from the computer, arms behind his back and a nervous smile twitching on his face. "Probably shouldn't mention the whole war waged by legends for an all-powerful wish granting device in public." Jackie whispered to himself. Jackie slapped a hand over his face as his sentence struck him. "How did my life even get here?"

Atalanta placed the final bow back on the table and walked towards the two men, "The taller bows are more to my liking. The extra resistance gives the arrows more power."

"You're better with the taller bows, just as my instruments suggest." Kepler spared a glance at the computer.

"Overall the bows are quite good, but is it possible to make them taller. Specifically, just over my own height?" Atalanta asked.

"No problem. I can get it done in five minutes, unless there are any additional requests?" Kepler asked.

"I lost much of my precision with the flexible materials from the arrows." Both Jackie and Kepler glanced to the various targets, arrows split by later strikes despite being nearly 30 yards away from the Servant.

"You lost precision?!" Jackie yelled.

Atalanta nodded, "Also, while plastic is practical, I'm not as familiar with its flexibility yet. So could you craft me one made from wood?"

"Hm, we don't have many variations of wood samples in the facility I'll have to look." Kepler said his fingers brushing his goatee.

"Could you make a composite bow? Specifically, one made out of sinew, seasoned wood, and goat horns?" Jackie rubbed the back of his head.

"An odd request, but it should be doable." Kepler replied casually.

"You have goat horns here?" Atalanta asked.

"We were preforming an experiment to strengthen muscles through chemically enhanced calcium injections, but…let's just say it could've gone better." Kepler's smile never changed from his pleasant smile.

"Ok." Jackie said stretching out the 'O', "I'm way over my head."

"With multiple materials being used, it should take about ten minutes. I'll call when we need a scan of your hand for the grip." With that Kepler left, leaving Atalanta and Jackie by themselves.

"You're aware of Greek bow design?" Atalanta asked.

"I learned about it on one of my first expeditions." Jackie rubbed the back of his head.

"It went poorly?" Atalanta asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. We just got trapped at a temple thanks to a thunderstorm." Jackie said.

"A temple dedicated to Zeus?" Atalanta asked with a chuckle.

"No, it was…" Jackie paused as he remembered who he was talking to. As the silence stretched, Atalanta's fingers started tapping the table. "It was Artemis." Jackie uttered, voice almost a whisper.

"Don't worry, I never gave much of my offerings to the gods at temples. So, you have no worry of me viewing your act as desecration. Although I am curious what it was like?"

"Incredible! At first, we thought the temple was very small but as we uncovered the base, we realised that it was ten times the size we initially thought it was!" Jackie said as he moved his arms in a box shape pattern, "You could fit two of Uncle's shops in the main hall alone. And buried with all of that was a statue!"

"Statue?! How did it depict the goddess?!" Atalanta got in Jackie's face, eyes sparking.

"She wore traditional Greek clothing and stood upright with one of her hands raised." Jackie said as he tried to mimic the goddess' pose. "The statue wasn't made from marble, which was surprising, and we still haven't been able to figure out it's original color." He finished as he let out a deep breath, happy for the air now filling his lungs.

"Where's the statue now?" Atalanta asked her tone now low.

"Oh, in a museum I– Oh." Jackie said as he stared at Atalanta, who had deflated. "Is everything alright?"

"It's just the implications of being alive again. The way that you described Artemis, that's not how I remember her." The huntress took a deep calm breath her eyes closed before continuing, "Without constant life-and-death threats, all I could do was think about being alive again, so I don't really know what to do with myself."

"Well. Not everything in history is recorded accurately. I mean less than a month ago, I wouldn't have thought you had lion parts. And many depictions are created by people's image of their subjects." Jackie said.

"Your words are appreciated, but I do not believe the differences in our accounts of Artemis is due to details lost to time." Atalanta said.

"Really, what else could it be?" Jackie asked.

"I have an idea, but it might be complicated. We can discuss it after we rescue Jade." Atalanta replied.

"Complicated? Complicated how?"

"Archer, you ready for the scan now?" Kepler yelled from the other room.

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment." She replied. Jackie turned the fan off as he was leaving the room, plunging the area into complete silence.


	18. Chapter 18

First, thanks to I.S. AWESOME 2014 for editing these chapters and giving story suggestions!

Secondly, yes it's been two months. I'm sorry, but I honestly haven't felt like writing between finishing up essays, having school thrown in chaos with the pandemic, starting SKIP the dishes as a part time job, and fasting (THE SMELL OF FRESH PIZZA IN THE CAR WAS KILLING ME!)

So, apologies.

Good news is that ep 1 is almost done, with the fight sequence and some more Valmont being all that's left. After this, I will skip over the planned interlude and merge it with ep 2. So South American goddess here we come!

I also have a question, what would be a good or funny wrestling name for Atalanta?

\- So far, we have _Leona_ from I.S. Awesome

I shall list all suggestions as we get closer to that first wrestling match.

Hope everyone is healthy and financially stable with everything going on in the world.

As always, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or the Fate series.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Jackie leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. The grinding of vast mechanical lifts and clawed arms, along with the sound of countless people walking back and forth made his head throb in waves. He put a hand up to his face and took a breath. The three vibrant red markings made him groan and lean further back.

"Are you prepared?" Asked Atalanta. The Servant had her new bow strung across her back, it's black outer shell was without any distinct markings.

"Honestly, not one bit." Jackie said, straightening his back and a sigh, "But we have to get Jade back."

Atalanta nodded, an almost imperceptible smile gracing her face for just a second. The servant's body still possessed scars from their earlier fight. The injuries were still slightly visible, but they were purely superficial. Despite this however every single one of them seemed to penetrate deep into her body as her mind replayed every single blow that landed against her. Each one a failure in her skill and in her moral duty to the truly innocent. Each one twisting the mental cuts on her mind like a knife between ribs and yet it only sharpened her instincts.

"How's the new bow?" Jackie asked

"Perfect, I dare say. I'll still need time to get fully used to it however." Atalanta's fingers absently ran over the handle that was smoother than what she had thought possible while she was alive in her original time.

"I take it the design was Captain Black's idea." Jackie joked.

"He would rather approve of the bow's look I take it. Kepler was almost drooling to change it further, but I insisted on adding any finer detail myself." Atalanta had taken her bow into her hands and lazily traced a pattern over the shell. The small upturn of her lips and distant eyes told him the markings wouldn't be trivial.

"Hope you don't mind if I watch, it's not everyday ancient Greek artistry is observed." Jackie said with a chuckle.

"And here I thought my Master was too frightened to push for what he wanted." Atalanta retorted.

"Well-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Captain Black said not giving anytime for the Jackie and Atalanta to reply before immediately following up with, "I have good and bad news." In a direct business-like manner.

"What's the bad?" Atalanta asked, free hand reaching to the quiver on her back.

Captain Black went over to a computer on the wall, where a map of the city appeared. "Bad news is our initial force to capture the Dark Hand was disposed of after a chase across the city and over San Francisco Bay."

"You mean the Golden Gate Bridge? How'd they get away from there?"

"No, I meant OVER the bay. And no, they didn't switch vehicles." "They went over the bay without…How did…" Jackie shook his head. "I gotta say Jackie, you're taking this better than my men. One of them walked out, saying 'nope' as they went." Black said as his finger traced the path the dogfight had taken. "Good news is they appear to have crashed here, at a fishing warehouse.

"What about Jade?" Jackie asked.

"Don't worry, thermal imaging and satellite surveillance shows she's safe for the moment. She's being held here, in the center of the building." Black pointed to a lone pale blue dot surrounded by three red ones. "She hasn't moved from the spot in over half an hour, our best guess is that they're holding her hostage."

"Those cowards dare hide behind a child!" Atalanta's fist grew white as her grasp grew tighter on her bow.

"So how do we get her out." Jackie asked. Black's frown grew deeper as its hard features seemed to become brittle "That's the problem. By the time my men arrived, the Dark Hand had already barricaded the building. If we breach recklessly, your niece could get hurt."

"Why didn't they flee when they had an opening?" Atalanta asked.

"Not sure, my men have theories with the best being that the warehouse is used by them for illegal arms smuggling but nothing can be confirmed yet." Black replied as he then pulled up a wide angle of the surrounding area to show countless civilians.

"And I'm assuming you can't clear the area with ease without causing suspicion or chaos that will get Jade or the public hurt." Atalanta deduced.

Black nodded his head, "Your right on the mark there. As a result, we've devised a two-stage plan which relies on taking out the men inside the warehouse swiftly and silently while the public outside is evacuated slowly."

"You need a Trojan Horse." Atalanta and Jackie said at the same time.

"I'm beginning to see why the two of you work together." Black said as he clung to the bottom of his coats neck, a proud smile on his face. Jackie and Atalanta were about to respond before realising that the argument could wait.

"So, who's going to be our horse?" Jackie asked.

"We've recently been tracking a Black Hand shipment; intel says its highly likely that they'll be making a delivery tonight." Black said as he pulled up designs for the armored vehicle.

"Take out some men, get a way inside, and acquire weapons and equipment." Atalanta hummed as her eyes went back and forth scanning the information on the screen.

"A good plan." Jackie said.

"Glad you're fully on board for it considering it's your part." Black replied.

"Wait what?!" Jackie yelped.

"You held up against three of Valmont's thugs, not to mention your martial arts training is exactly what we need to deal with those men without getting caught.

"But I was almost beaten to death by them with Atalanta's help and you want me to go in alone!" Jackie cried in exasperation, his voice seeming to run out of air with every word spoken.

"I'm afraid I agree with Jackie on this one, I don't see him lasting long. Might I suggest you have me take out the men from a distance, the warehouse does seem to have several openings for targets." Atalanta said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jackie retorted to the huntress.

"Don't worry, I heard what you were told back in the shop, but that was before you had Section 13 behind you. Me and my team will be planning the entire operation, follow our lead and your niece will be back by dinner." Black said his voices optimism beyond anything Jackie could produce.

"Listen I appreciate the vote of confidence but I'm an archeologist not a-"

"And I'm your friend who knows you best. Do you trust me?" Black said as he put a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

Time seemed to tick in slow motion for Jackie, with the swaying of Atalanta's tail being the only time piece. "Oh, all right. It's not like we have a better plan."

"Atalanta, you in?" Black asked.

"When do we leave?" The huntress asked, her voice unwavering as she stared at Jackie and then Captain Black.

"Right now, head up and I'll meet you at the vans. The exit's that way" Black said while pointing in the direction behind him.

Atalanta and Jackie walked to the exit where two doors lay, one to the stairs and another to what appeared to be some sort of elevator.

They went into the elevator.

"Oh, and considering its your first time you should use the st-" Captain Black was cut-off by two screams that decreased in volume. "-airs." The man finished with a worried drawl as the sound of two fearful souls could be heard throughout the entire building.

When Black got up to the main street, he saw the red phone booth doors open to reveal Jackie slumped on the ground unconscious and groaning while Atalanta clung to the walls with her legs and arms, her hair frizzled beyond that of a lion's mane.

"What madness did Pandora unleash upon this wor-" Whatever she was going to say through her clamoring teeth ended as she fell unconscious on top of Jackie, an audible groan coming from both of them. Black stared awkwardly to the side before picking up his radio.

"Kepler, lower the speed settings on the lift in the future."


	19. Chapter 19

As always thanks and credit to I.S. AWESOME 2014 for editing these chapters and giving story suggestions!

Second thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favourites. I could never imagine this random story though up on the fly one day getting this big with all the delays, short chapters, and my shaky writing.

Third, thanks to _King of Fans_ for suggesting **_León Griego_** as a wrestling name for Atalanta along with _I.S. AWESOME 2014's _suggestion of**_ Leona._**

As always, I do not own Fate of Jackie Chan adventures.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The calm night gave an opposite reflection into Jackie's mind. A seemingly frozen picture without a hint of movement or noise. Not a gust of wind or splashing of the waves was noticeable as he looked of the cliff hanging over the road. Jackie was nothing more than a shadow zipping through the darkness, his ordinary clothes replaced with navy blue clothes not much different from a ninja's garb.

"Jackie, you in position?" Captain Black asked from inside the mobile HQ, his face lit up by the countless screens.

"Yeah, how long until the van comes?" Jackie stared across the curving road, the dull hum of cicadas echoed through the air. But what would've been relaxing any other night only panicked Jackie more.

What if the van didn't come?

What if the Dark Hand knew of their trap?!

What if the Dark Hand set up their own trap?!

"Don't worry, your Horse is a few minutes out." Black casually pulled up another image on his screen as he talked and zoomed in on a live satellite image of the warehouse." Also, don't put your hand on your ear when communicating."

"Oh! Sorry!" Jackie felt his face warm up under the material.

"Just focus on getting into that truck unnoticed. Now Atalanta, have you found any good positions?" Black tipped back his 'Number 1 Secret Agent' mug and drank a large gulp of coffee.

"Yes, I can see the building's center." The Huntress said. Just like her Master, Atalanta had changed from her standard outfit to a black outfit meant for stealth. Though the attempt was a little undermined by the blond ears and tail sticking out from the material. She had argued against the clothing as she was an archer and worked at a distance. But regardless the captain only relented in letting her keep her tail and ears free as they helped her with hearing and close combat if such an unplanned situation arose. She was inside an office building (courtesy of section 13) right beside the warehouse which had closed down for the night. The buildings extra story was just ever so slightly taller than the warehouse allowing for perfect aim. Finally, it gave one other advantage, its tinted glass, which allowed the huntress to move from widow to window (which were ever so slightly open) dodging the inevitable return fire easier once her arrows landed.

"Good. The blueprints of the warehouse say the door in front of you leads to the center. Once Jackie's inside and you see a shot, take it." Black took a long gulp of his drink, an audible slurp making its way through the radio system.

"Would you please stop slurping?" Atalanta's voice was sickly sweet, her ears tail twitching unconsciously.

"Sorry." Black said as he pushed the mug aside. "Remember, we need the Enforcers alive for questioning. The intel they could give us would put us steps ahead of the Dark Hand."

"So it's fine as long as they can talk? Good to know." The huntress drew her bow string back, her mind visualizing the three goons who kidnapped Jade falling after taking arrows to their limbs and other non-vitals.

"Lethal and vindictive. Make sure you never forget your anniversary Jackie." Black was able to remove his headphones before either of the two could rupture his eardrums. The cry from Black's left told him the other agent wasn't so lucky.

"Is this really the time?!" The duo exclaimed in exasperation.

Black spoke into the microphone, his headset still not fully on. "Just trying to ease the tension and I'm admittedly curious as to where Atalanta got her archery skills."

"That's complicated." Jackie said, his rumblings getting through to everyone.

"Try me, in this line of work you get into some less than ordinary situations." Black confidently replied.

"Perhaps this should be discussed after we rescue Jade." Atalanta insisted.

"Are you sure, if were in a war like you said then maybe this is a part of it. The thugs were going after the shield." Jackie replied.

Atalanta's sighed, "so much for secrecy." She muttered before clearing her head and thinking things through. She cleared her throat silently and spoke up regally, "Very well, as captain Black is a valuable ally and is most likely involved in this conflict indirectly, I believe we can inform him."

"Thank you." Jackie replied.

"Wait, Jackie what do you mean by wa-" Black's question was cut off when the proximity alarms signaled the approach of a nondescript, white van. "Jackie, 30 seconds until contact."

"Right." Jackie mentally counted down from thirty. The roar of the engine grew louder. One breath. Two Breaths. Three Breaths. At the fourth, he jumped. The truck drove ahead, unaware of the barely visible black shadow diving down.

"Hmm, how to get in?" He thought out loud before getting a smirk grew on his face. Jackie knocked on the door three times. On the inside, the driver stopped and aimed his gun at the sunroof. Using his off-hand to open the roof, the thug readied himself for anything. When nothing happened, he stuck his head through the small opening.

"Hello, may I borrow this van? Jackie didn't give the thug a chance to respond as the man was knocked unconscious, "Thank you." Jackie finished as he switched clothes with the man and took his pictureless ID, before dragging him out to the road where several agents pulled him away into the night.

Then the van kept driving like nothing had happened.

"Did he just get the van by knocking?" Atalanta asked.

"Why yes he did." Black replied.

"Captain Black… Am I in the wrong truck?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, why?" Black asked as his men behind him immediately pulled up their database in case of an emergency.

"Because I don't think I've ever heard of criminal or villain's ever wanting sweets or fast food." At the back of the van were countless piles of baked goods and deserts still in their pink containers from cakes to puddings. Alongside them dozens of candies and enough boxes of fast food chicken to feed a sumo wrestler for a week.

* * *

"So, when's the Tex Mex gonna get here?" Asked Jade, free hand twirling her hair while the other was handcuffed to a pole.

"Should be here soon." Finn leaned back into his chair, his eyes locked on the men on the floor modified the warehouse for an all-out assault.

"You know kid, you should just be happy you're getting food at all." Spat Chow as he pulled out a new pair of electric swords.

"Oh, relax Chow, we're all hungry. And ya can't beat grilled chicken with desert." Ratso added cheerily.

"How can you even think of food? We're in a smelly fish warehouse and being chased by a literal cat girl. Besides we already sent the artifact to Valmont, so why are we still here?" Chow complained as he leaned against the wall.

"Ya I mean he was really interested in her… You don't think the boss is into that sort of thing?" Asked Ratso.

"What? Big V into cat girls? I don't know, heck what are they called again kid?" Finn asked Jade.

"How am I supposed to know?" Asked Jade, her mind rushing to stop the conversation before it went somewhere no amount of therapy could ever cure.

"Well don't they come from your country?" Finn asked.

"I'm from Hong Kong, you're talking about Japan." Jade then turned her head towards Chow and asked, "Shouldn't you know this?"

"Listen kid I haven't really bee-"

"Food trucks here!" A man shouted.

"Finally!" The enforcers and Jade shouted as a visible line of men began to form where the truck was set to park.

"Finally, indeed." Valmont spoke from his office. His and Shendu's eyes focused on the countless video feeds before them. The test was about to begin.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or the Fate franchise.

As always thanks goes to I.S. AWESOME 2014 for all of his help in regards to editing, character suggestions, and for putting up with my horrid upload schedule

Extra thanks goes to _King of Fans_ for suggesting **_León Griego_** as a wrestling name for Atalanta along with _I.S. AWESOME 2014's _suggestion of**_ Leona._**

Regular: Dialogue

**Bold: thoughts**

* * *

Jackie parked the van with a thud resulting in reverberations surging throughout his body. He could feel sweat beading on his brow as too many people approached the van.

"I'm surrounded." Jackie whispered.

Black leaned back into his chair, hands in front of his mouth as he looked at the personnel file his team had pulled up a while ago. "Calm down Jackie, remember intel said the person you replaced had just joined the Dark Hand, so just act the part unless you spot any familiar faces."

"Right, I remember I'll-" Jackie rubbed his sore head after leaping at the sudden banging.

"Hey, hurry up! We're starving here!" A random thug shouted.

With a final glance in the rear-view mirror, Jackie grabbed the checklist in the passenger's seat and pulled a baseball cap over his face. "What took ya so long?" The, obviously cranky, thug asked.

"Sorry, misplaced the clipboard." Jackie replied with his best impression of a customer service representative, quickly turning his back away from the crowd. Ostensibly, it was to get the food to the criminals, but it was more to hide his imminent freak out.

"And, that's why the new guys always get the delivery job." The same person whispered not so subtly into the crowd.

Jackie kept a brittle smile pasted onto his face, "Right, so strawberry cupcakes go to Andy On?"

"That's me!" A thug in the back raised his hand excitedly as he came to the front of the pack, giving Jackie enough time to find the food and pass it to him. This continued for a while as Jackie read the list and passed on the food. "Benny Lai gets the cake. Ron Smoorenburg the chicken sandwich. Brad Allen the pudding." At least the criminals were well-mannered.

"Do criminals **(of this time)** truly have such a diet?" Atalanta asked as from the window she saw the piles of food being handed out.

"Only tired and overworked ones." Black didn't look up from his notebook, his pen racing over the paper to note the names said by Jackie. Meanwhile, his agents scrambled to fill brand new data files.

"Well you seem very pleased with this situation." Atalanta said.

A chuckle left the captain's lips. "You'd be surprised how much information you can get with the food bill. Any specific brands you can make out?" Black asked, but his only response was the sound of a clicking tongue. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's just that I can only make out the larger boxes logos." Archer Class Servants should have telescopic vision, but her eyes were no better than they were in her prime.

"That's fine, any information will be helpful." Black looked over the list of names on his personal notebook once more.

"Let's see. There is; Stacies cakes, Franks Fries, Doodles Donuts–" Atalanta recited the brands as she saw them.

"Did you say Doodles Donuts!" Black interrupted, all the vans occupants seemed to freeze in horror.

"Yes, I did. Why? What's…Wait do you and these criminals eat at the same store?" Honestly, was all crime in the modern day this odd or was this timeline just unique? And she thought Trifas was bad. At least that changing system of alliances and opponents had some logic to it. Twisted, but made a certain kind of sense.

"Classified," Black coughed into his hand, "How's Jackie?"

"Almost done with the truck." The huntress replied.

The good news was that the van was nearly empty. The bad news was the three men that were quickly approaching the van. Jackie pulled his cap down to cover as much of his face as possible while his eyes roamed around in a frenzy for an escape. The Enforcers were growing closer with each passing second. Atalanta had an arrow nocked and bow drawn, finger twitching in anxiousness. She could let the arrow fly and let her Master escape in the chaos, but that'd risk Jade. Her only option was to let Jackie find a way out.

Jackie wracked his brain for a solution. Could he get back into the truck? No.

Fight his way through? Definitely no!

Throwing the remaining foo- wait! Yes! A quick glance at the board told him the remaining meals. One of which didn't have a name attached.

"Who's this fried chicken order for?" Jackie asked quickly.

"Oh, for the kid in the room over thei-"

"Thanks! I'll deliver it! Here's the last three orders. Will you take care of them? Thank you!" Jackie didn't let the criminal finish before he ran to the indicated room, shoving the clipboard as he went.

"Oh, come on man!" The criminal yelled after Jackie.

When the Enforcers arrived, it was to the sight of a low tier employee covered in food. "Let me guess; you're the new guy?" Finn asked.

The thug just groaned and mumbled, "I'm never goanna rise up the ranks."

"That's what I call a fast delivery." Jackie said smugly as he adjusted his cap.

"Iconic words. Truly, they shall reverberate through the Tree of Pan-Human History for all time." The feline heroine remarked.

"Coming from you, that means a lot." Jackie glanced at the general location of the Servant.

"Speaking of delivery; all the men have cleared out to the main hall and Jade's alone. Now's your chance." Black said.

"I'll start shooting on your order." Atalanta said.

"You may not need to right now." Jackie said.

"What do you mean?" Black asked.

Jackie replied with a smile "There's scaffolding and pipping held from the roof of the warehouse; I can use that to sneak Jade out that way."

"Well I'm not one to turn an opportunity down, Atalanta you see any problems with the modifications?" Black asked.

"No, if anything it'll make your escape easier as they'll see me as the only opponent." She replied.

"Alright. Jackie make that delivery before it goes cold." Black ordered.

"Trust me, the last thing I'm letting Jade eat is sloppy junk food." Jackie replied as he jumped to catch the bottom of the overhead crosswalk.

Atalanta subconsciously nodded her head in agreement, honestly much of this time period's meats and chicken took away any health benefits. The fact that they would treat them in such a manner was truly indescribable. "They're thugs Jackie, they simply don't have the knowledge to take care of a child's diet. They shouldn't even be allowed near one."

Meanwhile the men in the Section 13 van just took the opportunity to sip their coffee. "Tiger mom much." One of the men whispered.

Jackie walked down the catwalk, the small thuds of his footsteps were hidden under the cacophony of noise that was the Dark Hand's cafeteria. At the end of the path was a rusted vent, which came off with a few swift kicks. The vent opened to reveal a path into the locked room Jade was in. Jackie started to crawl through the compact space, but reared back when the concentrated stench of fish assaulted his nose.

"Hey, did you hear anything?" Ratso asked, fork frozen a few inches away from his mouth.

"Probably some of the guys bumping into stuff." Finn ignored it and kept eating his own dish.

"Are you not able to fit inside the vent?" Atalanta asked.

"No, I can fit fine. It's just the smell." Jackie replied his voice squeaking, a small and frustrated part of himself wanting to taunt her into his position. She was a cat girl, so he was sure she'd love it.

Jackie continued crawling until he was almost at the downward exit, almost there, all was going exactly to pla-" "RING! RING! RING!" "Gahh!" Jackie screamed as he slammed into the vent walls again.

"What's was that?" Atalanta asked.

The Section 13 crew immediately checked all their pockets, each pale in the face at the fear they could've committed such a rookie mistake. Once it was obvious the ring didn't come from the van, they turned to the screen and the only person green enough for such a mistake. Jackie could feel the stares through his ear piece and his cheeks grew hot.

"Jackie." Black drawled.

"Sorry, sorry, just give me a moment. Uncle, this is not a good time." Jackie whispered through the phone.

"What do you mean this not good time! Of course, it's not! Uncle called because it's bad time!" He shouted through the phone with such ferocity that the little box actually shook in rage.

"I know but this is really not a good time." Jackie exclaimed.

"Uncle knows, that is why I am calling. Where are you?" The old man continued with no sign of stopping till he got what he wanted.

"Mr. Chan, I'm sure what you have to say is important, but right now Jackie is in a serious-"

"Do not interrupt Uncle!" Black and everyone else in the van took off their headsets and rubbed their ears.

"Now Jackie, where are you?" He asked.

"The port fishery in San Francisco Bay." Jackie replied.

"Good, Uncle will see you in a few minutes." The sound of something rustling came out through the speaker and echoed through the metal vent.

Atalanta spoke up, "Uncle you can't. We're in the middle of getting Jade, there are too many people here."

"That's exactly why you need Uncle." He paused for a moment, a deadly silence seeming to engulf the phone line as a few sparks of flickering static could be heard buzzing. "Atalanta, Jackie, Uncle has made a discovery from study. Beware there are ancient forces at play. Darker than Uncle first thought." His voice was serious and seemed to be carried by the very wind itself.

"What do you mean Uncle, is another organization or Servant involved?" The Archer Servant asked, her attention on the ground fading as the voice took precedence.

"Uncle is not certain on specifics. I could research it. If you and Jackie didn't destroy the book! Again, beware the shadows." The air around the Servant and Master duo chilled to near sub-zero.

"But Uncle it's the middle of the night, the shadows are everywhere." Said Jackie.

"Not my problem." The audible thud of a book being snapped shut punctuated the end of that sentence.

"But Uncle if it's as bad as you-" Atalanta started.

"Did I destroy Uncle's Book? No? Then you wait for Uncle!"

"Yes, Uncle we understand." Jackie said his voice sounding like a deflated balloon.

Raising a finger as if the people he was talking to were right next to him Uncle replied, "Oh, one more thing!"

"Yes?" Jackie and Atalanta asked, bodies tense from whatever bombshell Uncle had left.

"Don't come back to shop without supplies! Spies have done more to help Uncle clean up than his direct and adopted family. Goodbye!" The beeping of the phone was the only thing that rang out for the people on the other end which resulted in a collected "hufffff" emanating from all their lips.

"He seemed rather agitated." Black said.

"Your telling me. Can this get any worse." Jackie said with a huff.

"Oh Chan, you finished? I think my friends and I can get you your answer." Finn said, flanked by Ratso, Chow and a multitude of Dark Hand thugs. Well, the few that weren't finishing stuffing their faces with some last bites of food.

To this situation Jackie had only one thing to say, "Bad Day."


	21. Chapter 21

As always thanks to I.S. AWESOME 2014 for editing and writing help!

I do not own Jackie Chan adventures of Fate.

Try to guess what Jackie Chan film this fight scene is based on.

AS always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

As Jade sat handcuffed and alone in the cold room, she had an epiphany. "Tchhh, they totally forgot to get me my lunch." She mumbled; her arms crossed as best she could past the handcuffs. She watched the door, her stomach growling almost constantly now.

Suddenly as if Alaya itself had heard her pleas the ceiling vent collapsed, safely depositing a toasty box of good old, never-before-tasted, Tex Mex Fried Chicken on the ground right before her.

"My chicken!" She cried in pure joy as the one spark of hope in her dire situation landed before her…only to be crushed a second later; quite literally as someone landed on the food right after. "MY CHICKEN!" She cried in despair, "Hey! Do you know how long I've waited for….Uncle Jackie!" The chicken was all but forgotten once she saw past the dust and debris.

"Jade! Are you ok? Are you hurt? What did they do to you? Wait! You can speak English?" Jackie rattled the questions off at break-neck speed.

"Yeah, wait! What are you doing here?!" She asked.

"We came to get you." Jackie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Atalanta, my friend and…it's too complicated to explain now. We have to leave before..." Jackie was interrupted by the door slamming open with a thud. Three familiar faces and an army of men behind them blocked the path out.

"Chan, what a surprise. Let's get straight to the point, tell the captain to clear his men and let us go or you and your girl aren't goanna be in the best of shape." Finn said with the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Or you can let us both go, and we never see each other again." Jackie countered.

"Considering the forces outside, all the trouble we went through with her popping up, and the bruises your cat girl gave us I'm going to say; No." Finn mocked, "I'd say it's not personal but it is."

Black's eyebrow twitched at the man's words. "Jackie, I have a personal message for Section 13's soon-to-be-prisoners."

"Tell them the cat girl has something she wishes to say as well." Atalanta added as the secret agent and huntress discussed a new plan.

As the plan was described Jackie continued playing his part, "Um, Captain Black and the cat girl want me to tell you something."

"Oh, the cat girl's here too. Alright, what do they want to say?" Finn asked.

"Captain Black said, 'Your cell will be very uncomfortable, and she says, 'you're going to want to tilt your head to the right.'"

"Tilt my head to the right?" Finn repeated in confusion, his head tilting unconsciously in that direction. A second later, he received his answer by way of a long, black arrow that grazed his head with enough force to send his hair flying. With a thud, the black projectile found it's target. The arrow's sharp edge cut through the chain of Jade's cuffs and embedded itself in the pipe with a triumphant reverberation.

Everyone in the room, from the thugs to Jade and Jackie, were silent until the reverberations ended. The silence was broken by Finn's screams, "Whaaaaa! What the-!" He never got to finish as two more arrows flew right past the heads of Chow and Ratso with equal proximity.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" The entire group screamed as all began ducking for cover. Using the cover of chaos, Jackie threw Jade over his shoulder and started running.

After a minute, Ratso peeked his head over a topples table when another arrow pierced the table; right where his heart would be, "What do we do Finn?!" He asked, falling back in shock.

"I-I don't–"

"Ratso, go after the girl. Finn and I'll take care of Chan. Everyone else lob everything you got at the Vindictive Kitty in the building next over!" Chow roared as he fired up an electric sword.

As they ran, Jackie turned his head around to see the trio of thugs were closing the gap between them, "Atalanta, can you get them?" Jackie asked.

"I assure you; there's nothing I would enjoy more, but I'm busy." The Servant was forced to hide behind a pillar as a blizzard of bullets and mini explosives tore away at the walls. As the attacks continued, the ground crumbled further and further.

"Jackie, turn to your right. There's a room full of supplies and containers with a back door." Black said as he pulled up data on the state of the outside operation, "Our men won't be able to aid you for at least another few minutes. The Dark Hand's little fireworks display has made evacuating that much harder."

"Right, Jade you go. I'll hold them off." Jackie said.

"But Jackie, you'll-" A little of Jade's worry made it into her voice, but she was cut off by the deafening sound of ammunition flooded the warehouse.

"Don't worry, I got this. Besides, I need you to get backup." Jackie said quickly with a smile that was at odds with the situation they were in.

All of the worry fell away, replaced with excitement and courage, "Right, you can count on me!" She said.

"You sure you can handle them Jackie?" Black asked.

"I just need to last long enough for your men to get here. I should manage." He replied.

As for Jade she was following her Uncle's instructions, just not how he expected. "Right, I got to get backup for Uncle Jackie. This is so cool!" She said as she made it into the darkened room close by her Uncle, "Let's see here, what can help?" Jade said as she turned her head all around as she searched for something, "Boxes? No, Fish? Smelly but not helpful. How about..."

"…You surrender and get that cat girl off our backs?" Ratso finished the sentence. He blocked off the only exit. The outside light cast his shadow, so it towered over the young girl. The balance of light and the man's silhouette gave off the impression of an old horror film.

"Or how about you give up before Uncle Jackie and Atalanta beat you!" Jade shot back as she ran and slid underneath a bunch of objects to lose her pursuer.

"Oh, so that's her name!" Ratso said to the revelation, "as for surrendering, Chan said the something similar. Like father like daughter huh." He finished with a chuckle.

"Actually, he's my uncle." Jade said as she scurried underneath a bunch of upright shelves silently."

Ratso slowly walked forward, his hands outstretched to catch the little kid. Once Ratso arrived at the end, he went silent and bent his knees. "Got ya!" He yelled as he leapt, only for his hands to be empty.

"Missed!" Jade teased as she was still crouching underneath the table, her bright orange sweater was now all dirty from the floor.

"Oh did I." Ratso whispered to himself as he noticed an ever so faint orange color from the general direction of the voice. With a smile, pushed over a table that started a chain reaction of other tables falling over.

Bam, Bam, Bam. The sound got closer to Jade who, in a mad rush, scrambled forward from the approaching noise. Unfortunately, she reached a dead end. Her life flashed before her eyes as the final table came crashing down. Working off instinct alone, Jade tucked herself in, hoping to mitigate some of the damage. Bam! The last table fell a mere few inches above her head. Ironically, the dead end was what saved her as it was the only thing stopping the table. Jade's eyes were wide as plates and she tapped her chest to restart her heart.

"Gotcha!" Ratso tried to reach for the girl but she slipped to the other side, "Come on!" He said as the two of them were now on opposite sides of fallen row. The battle now consisted of the two matching each other's movement in an endless dance. When Ratso walked left Jade walked right, when he made it to the left end of the row Jade was on the right, and thus the epic stalemate began.

* * *

"Stay still Chan!" Chow shouted as he swung down his electrical sword, but Jackie dodged to the side. The handrail that Jackie was standing by came apart with a hiss of hot metal.

"Yea, just let us get one hit!" Finn added in as the battle changed settings to a stairway.

"No, thank you." Jackie said as he focussed solely on evasion in an attempt to delay them as much as possible.

"If these stairs weren't so narrow." Chow muttered.

"Well why didn't you say so sooner? See you downstairs." Jackie said as he jumped through the stair's beams.

Finn and Chow immediately looked past the stairs edge to see where Chan went, only for their view to be blocked by the crates of fish below. "Gahhh, come on. At least we'll both be able to attack him now." Finn said in frustration.

The two made it to the bottom and immediately began searching. Chow paused for a moment as he saw a shadow. Pulling his sword back, the man leapt forward and let out a battle cry as he swung his weapon down…on nothing. "What the! Where did you—Ahhhhh!" Chow went flailing and then groaned in pain as his head collided with the concrete floor and then passed out.

Finn turned his head in shock. Chan was hanging from under the stairs they were just on a few seconds ago, his kick being what had taken out Chow. Finn dove in for another assault, but his electric sword dug into the stairs as Jackie used his agility to swing around like a monkey and landed on the stairs. He arms resting on the side as if relaxing. "Nah Nah!" Jackie mocked.

"Gah, goanna need more men!" Muttered Finn.

* * *

As for Atalanta.

"Captain, can you give me some information?" Atalanta asked as she ducked from the latest wave of fire.

"What do you need?" Black asked.

"The men firing aren't staggering their assaults and are instead sending waves against me. So far, I've counted five seconds between each volley. I've managed to take a few shots in-between their attacks but theirs to many of them. What sort of weapons are they using?" She asked in a tone of calm intrigue rather than panic.

"Let's see." The captain muttered as his men pulled up information from their database on the screen once more. "Some standard machine guns for some of the attacks with most coming from New automated small launchers. Their designed to assist soldiers as once they're turned on, they'll load and fire automatically."

"Is it correct to assume that the breaks in fire come from re loading." Atalanta asked.

"You are indeed correct." Black replied.

"Then it appears these thugs are relying almost entirely on their weapons instead of their own skills." The huntress said, the look on her face being one of a hunter who has cornered their pray.

Atalanta prepared a bow as the latest volley came to an end.

One second. She moved past the pillar.

Two seconds. She finds the target.

Three seconds. The arrow is in flight.

Four seconds. The arrow hits its mark. That mark being the barrel of the launcher which it has traveled down perfectly.

Six seconds. The thugs realised what's happened and murmur, "oh no." As the launcher and the ones by proximity blow themselves to bits. The men were sent flying before they can back away in panic.

"Nice!" Black says while whistling.

* * *

Back to Jade.

Jade and Ratso continued to circle each other in an ever-frustrating dance with each footstep being matched by the other. The sound of the battle outside echoed through the room adding to the tension as both had their eyes occasionally darting to the door to see if anyone would come through and tip the scale in their favour.

Right at that moment, the sound of a massive blast tore through the air making the two jump in shock. Jade recovered first and took the opportunity to jump across the collapsed furniture. Ratso recovered from the shock and sprang into action but, he was too late as she dived under another row of tables. Unfortunately for him, his inertia carried him into the wall.

"You won't get away kid. You're too obvious!" He said in frustration, cradling his head in pain.

Jade turned her head in confusion as she once again scrambled under tables, "What does he mean that I'm too obvious?" She wondered out loud as she looked down at herself, the orange of her jacket still clear as day through the grime, "Duhh Jade!" She slapped her forehead before a devious smile appeared on her face.

Ratso continued to stalk through the isles as he rubbed his head, "Kids never learn." He said as his eyes came to lay on the ever so familiar orange sweater under the tables. "Got ya!" He said again as he lunged for the clothing…only for the jacket to come too easily.

"Guess criminals never learn." Jade said as she put her entire weight against the other row of tables. Much as it had earlier, the tables fell against each other like dominos, cascading rapidly to Ratso's form. The criminal struggled to get out, but he was too slow and got knocked out by the final table.

Once it was clear the criminal wasn't getting back up anytime soon, Jade started dancing in victory. "GO JADE! YOU'RE THE BOMB! DEFEATING THE BAD GUYS! GO JADE, DOING WITHOUT BACKUP! Oh wait! Backup, Jackie!" She looked around frantically once more for anything she could use. Her eyes coming to land on those familiar boxes of fish from earlier or more specifically what lay behind them; a forklift

* * *

Jackie looked out across the dock. After all the fighting and maneuvering he noticed that he had returned to where he had let Jade go. Before him, the warehouse was in chaos as fire and men flew everywhere. The audible sound of Atalanta's arrows flying and yelps of pain echoed through the air. All the criminals that Jackie could see were still alive, evidenced by the way their chests heaved. To an outside viewer, they looked as if they were only napping.

Unfortunately, that was where the good news ended as surrounding him were an army of thugs with Finn at the head who while cracking his knuckles in a far to personal fashion said "say goodbye Chan."

Suddenly, a screech emanated through the whole building as a forklift broke through the wall besides them, plowing through all in its path. It swayed uncontrollably under the weight of a few crates of fish and slammed into the thug, sweeping them away. The vehicle tipped over and the men was buried under splintered wood and raw fish.

"Ah, goodbye Chan." Jackie said bewildered.

"Hi Jackie!" Jade said as she waved, a big grin splitting her face.

"Gah! Jade, what're you doing here? Why are you driving a Forklift!" The horrified Uncle asked.

"You told me to get the backup." Jade replied factually.

"I told you to get backup not…get…the backup." He slapped his face as a groan left his lips, his mind unable to come up with anything. "At least you're safe. Now, we need to get out of here."

"No need my friend, the cavalry has arrived." Black said. Just as the last word left his lips, agents clothed in black burst through every available doorway and window not to mention coming down from the skylights above. In an instant, they dispatched the tired thugs and any who tried to fight back were instantly outnumbered.

"Hey Jackie?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Jade." Jackie looked at Jade his niece.

"What's your job?"

"I'm an archeologist, why do you ask?" Of all the times to ask about career choices, why now?

"Because I had no idea that archeology was so cool!" His niece shouted, practically drooling at the sight before her.

"Trust me, it's not this dangerous most of the time." Oh, how wrong those words were.

* * *

Ok first sorry if this chapter seemed rushed but I honestly just didn't want to get stuck in another fight seen for like two months (aka Uncle's shop battle). That also extends to the writing feeling pretty blunt without much character, but I just really didn't want to get bogged down by this as the first two episodes of the series have taken way too long to complete.

Second, one more chapter and we should be on to episode three of the series, so Ox and wrestling goddess here we come.

Finally, the answer to what Jackie Chan movie this battle was based on will be answered in the next chapter, I know this one was a bit vaguer, but I wanted to try something which just wasn't copy and paste.

I hope you all enjoyed as always and till next time!


End file.
